


Direct Shot

by Gilje



Category: One Piece
Genre: 'cause i do what i want, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, after timeskip, devil fruit powers, kamabakka, okama kingdom, sparkling pink dildos, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilje/pseuds/Gilje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When enemy attacks and Sanji gets shot by a dirty devil fruit beam, the life on the Sunny quickly turns to a more interesting way. But to where it leads it's still unseen.</p><p>Kamabakka flashbacks. <br/>This story also known as 'Sanji and his fabulous dildo' in some places... <br/>I'm okama Sanji -fan. You'd been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hy guys! 
> 
> So because this story plays in multiple time periods, if you see ~o~ it means present, ~~o~~ means past.  
> We're starting in the present.  
> Don't worry the writing is thoroughly checked by my beta.

Franky leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. Delicate, well-manicured hands were all over him suddenly, blossoming out of everywhere. The cyborg made a surprised sound as one of them went and grabbed his ass. He grinned as they parted, and took Robin by her hips, raising her above his head and kissed her deeply, blindly, leaving somewhere safe and private, completely forgetting he world around them.

"Are you sure you're alright, Luffy-san?" Luffy lifted his gaze at the musician and wiped his face. "Don't be afraid Brook, he didn't hit me that bad," he said, caressing Chopper on his lap.

"Hiluruk… Doctorine…"

"This was a pretty nasty one, don't you think?"

"Yeah," nodded Luffy in agreement.

The crew they'd fought were a bunch of weaklings, and their ship had already been sinking behind them in the distance. But as it turned out, their second hand had been a devil fruit user with a nasty power in his hands. By the outcome and the sudden chaos after his attacks, it had looked like his ability had been to release the feelings one had been trying to hide. It would have been fatal for other crews, but luckily, the Straw Hats didn't harbor seriously bad feelings for each other. Luffy – thanks for the others – hadn't gotten any direct shot, but the wind of the blow had forced his mind to fill him with the memories of Sabo and Ace's death, and of the pain and misery when Kuma had separated him from his crew at Sabaody. He had been unable to help but let he tears run down his face while watching the others' serious battle.

"Well, that wasn't really surprising," hummed Brook at the sight of the cyborg and the archeologist finding their privacy int he bathroom. Then he started on Chopper's favorite song to cheer him up a little, or at least to do some research, whether they need an antidote for this or can just wait and let the effects fade. Yeah, well, those two really weren't a cause for surprise. Neither was Nami, dragging Usopp by the nose behind the tangerines and the back of the ship.

What actually was surprising was Sanji, ordering Zoro to finish the damn plates in the sink, as if the direct shot he had gotten protecting Luffy from that bastard didn't affect him at all. But how red he got when said marimo tried to ignore him and trail off for a nap said the opposite. He grabbed the green fabric and shoved Zoro into the kitchen with so much strength the swordsman surely wouldn't have expected from the blond's upper body. Zoro watched as the cook loosened his tie and kicked the door shut behind him.  
Now the cook was all over him, kissing him furiously against the wall, and the green-haired man couldn't process how it had ended up like this instead of his brain getting kicked out of his head.

Sanji tried to tell himself to stop, but his body kept grinding against Zoro's, groin to groin, hands exploring the broad chest he had been dreaming of so many times. And he'd be damned if it wasn't always in eyesight thanks to that damn coat of his. Not like that mattered too much, for the shithead could've worn T-shirts or fucking jackets and still Sanji's eyes would somehow always find their way onto it, getting glued to it. And what was worse, it made him pause his work and he had to grit his teeth and remind himself he couldn't mess up the ladies' meal just because he had a raging boner to hide behind the kitchen counter in the Marimo's presence when the shithead decided not to wear any clothes at all after his shower. Oh yes, Sanji wanted to die these times. He wanted to die so many times.  
His hands danced over and slid down the other man's neck, holding him close and still for another heated, open-mouthed kiss.  
And honestly, he didn't mind it so much. Through the haze, he kept remembering those damn nights at Kamabakka, and decided to take revenge on the green-haired marimo bastard for taking control of his body and mind for so long…

~~o~~

Sanji woke with a jolt. He was in his bed, covered in sweat. The ceiling was dark, the sun didn't even rise jet. He moved his legs. The bedsheets were sticky on his skin. The blond glanced at his hard member and covered his face again. Calm down. He needed to fucking calm down, because his pulse rate was so high he thought he could set everything on fire with his body heat.  
This fucking dream. It was haunting him again.  
He was sure it had started as his regular wet dreams, with Nami, Robin or Conis, or all of them at once, et cetera. This time, Nami had been on top of him, her gorgeous face flushed and hair is a mess, smiling at him. His hands had slid up from her hips, fingers brushing over the light brown nipples. The navigator had let out a pleased moan and had bent down, slowly kissing her way from his collarbone to his abdomen, the tip of her tongue leaving a little tray of saliva at the base of his cock. The blond's breath had caught in his throat when the redhead's lips had closed around his erection, and he had been surrounded with that warm and wet mouth of her's. His eyes had closed as she had started to work on him. His fingers had combed into that long and silky hair, and … and apparently, it hadn't been that long and silky as he had usually remembered. More like short and rough under his touch, almost manly. The cook had opened his eyes. The long locks had been gone, their tips barely sticking out between his fingers. He had been about to say something, but the red head of hair had slowly been turning to green before his eyes. He had been paralyzed. And when that mouth had released him, he had glanced up into Zoro's face, who had now been kissing him and had been bending over him with a predatory smile on his lips…

Yeah, that was how it had happened the first time. Sanji had awakened in total shock and a really messy bed. He had decided to put it down as a strange reaction to not getting laid for a long while, and had tried not to think about it.  
But now, some days after that first incident, it happened again. And this time, it didn't stop at the realization of Zoro's presence. He raised his fingers to his own lips. He still could feel those teeth on them, the warm and oh-so-talented mouth sucking him hard, his wandering hands caressing his body and making his skin shiver under their touch as they went down, down on his thighs to the the curve of his ass…

Sanji's cock twitched in approval and the blond grunted in irritation. There was no way he could sleep like this.

It was still too early when he got back from the bathroom, clean, freshly shaven, and, well, having jerked off. He still tried not to think about it. About what? Nothing had happened. If something had, it would have been nothing but confusion and a strangely pleasuring nightmare.  
Yes, it had been a nightmare, when he stepped in front of the wardrobe. It was overdecorated and slightly disgusting, like everything the okamas touched.  
He picked out his shirt and suit, warily avoiding the pink dress, which he had left hanging in there as a memento - instead of ripping it apart as he had initially planned -, and checked is reflection in the mirror. He ruffled his hair and tried to take the locks under control when the image of tanned fingers tangled in them flashed before his eyes. The cook gritted his teeth and combed them to the opposite side. There, enough distraction. He would have to make it end and he would do it right now. He wouldn't let it invade his mind again, especially now when he still had so much training to do before leaving this living hell.

After checking himself again and nodding in approval – yes, he looked more grown-up and manly this way – he left the room, hoping for a silent breakfast before the devil woke up.

~~o~~

Of course, it didn't work at all. Two days later he woke up again, nearly in the same godforsaken time, wrapped in sheets so brand new he still could smell the softener on it… sticking to his skin with come. The cook leaned on his arms. He felt his ass tingling as if Zoro's fingers had been in there for real, and were not just a trick his subconscious played on him. The swordsman had licked the lobe of his ear and had whispered, having made shivers run down his back and arms. Words about blowing him so hard he'd see stars…

"After all, I've already found your anus, haven't I?" As the marimo had grinned wickedly, he felt himself wrapping his legs around his and…

…and what?

Okay, he threw his hands up. Maybe a different point of view could help. They had done it once. Not far after Robin had joined and they had been heading to Water 7. It had been at a party, but he couldn't really remember what they had been celebrating. Most of the time, with Luffy and Usopp, they didn't need any reason at all. He could recall as he had been talking to Zoro while Luffy had danced with Chopper in the background. He had found himself watching little drops of booze escape from the corner of the green-head's mouth, tracing along full and brown lips, and onto the strong, muscular neck, vanishing under the white shirt. Then the swordsman had beamed at him with red cheeks and nose, showing all of his pearly whites.  
Only then had Sanji gotten aware of the tightening space in his trousers.

But they had both been drunk, said Sanji to himself, clutching on his hair. He didn't even know how they had ended up in the storage room, ripping at each other 's clothes. But he remembered everything else very clearly.  
They had fucked like rabbits. And he had enjoyed it so freakin' much he had thought the bliss would have torn him apart, and would have scattered his atoms into the cool night's breeze. And again. And all over again. They had done it nearly until the first ray of sunlight had appeared on the horizon.

Sanji felt his body heating up and his relaxed member hardening again as the pictures went on.

But the next day had come, and they both had pretended not remembering anything. Maybe Zoro really hadn't, judging by the great amount of alcohol he had poured down his throat before the whole action. However, it would have been pretty hard for him to forget, since his ass had hurt like a bitch and he had had to suppress a hiss when he had sat down to eat.  
However, Zoro had looked okay, and they had reached Water 7 fast enough not to have time for anything awkward to happen.

Sigh. Yes, it had turned out he kind of liked sex this way. He wouldn't admit it, not for all treasure of the world, but even the aching pain in his ass was enjoyable and… arousing somehow. He had been freaked out about it, but had discovered that he was still having wet dreams of Nami and Robin, and didn't find any man attractive at all. So he had gone back to his daily skirt chasing and watching over his nakamas like before. And just a little bit more of Zoro. Just in case.  
After all, he had always enjoyed his company, sort of, in a way. Not like he would ever tell that to him. He couldn't help chasing him to a fight, enjoy the marimo's angry attention and grinning with adrenalin pumping in his veins.

His eyelids felt heavy and the blond decided to let his thoughts (and his betraying, semi-hard dick) rest in peace for a while. He needed sleep to be stronger, and the heavy waves of tiredness promised dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss felt different than last time. Yes, the the cook tasted the same as that night, but then his movements were sloppy and drunk and he had made a huge mess on Zoro's lips and face. Well, that part hadn't really changed, the swordman thought, the mess was guaranted by the cook's neediness; but now his movements were more hungry and desperate. The cook tilted his head again, deepening the kiss, earning a low moan from the swordman as his tongue attacked his with renewed passion.

They parted for air and he felt a drip of saliva drying coldly on his lips against the blonde's pants.

"Oi, Cook wha-"

"Cssssssh" said Sanji, placing his palm on his mouth then slid two fingers inside, watching his bottom lips with a phazed curiosity. "Later." Then bent down, nipping and licking the skin way along the muscular neck. Zoro's eyes rolled back to his head and let out a shuddering breath.

The blonde doesn't have to know how much he'd need to drink to lose his self-awareness.

He slid his hands on the firm muscles of the cook's ass and give them a familiar squeez.

And what amount he'd need to make him forget.

~o~

This was it, thissss… This was the last insult he was able to tolerate from these sons of bitches!

Sanji was fuming as he paced up and down in his room, taking care not to look at the second bed beside his. It was a comfortable, two-sized french bed at first, something he always would have loved to have. But when he'd noticed the playful smirks and expectant looks on the okamas faces he put the beds apart, and made it clear – with footprints and colorful words - that he wasn't wishing for anyone's company on this goddamn hell of an island. The only reason he let it stay in his room was because it couldn't be put in anywhere else and it would have been a shame to let the beautiful matrasse rot in the rain or get damaged by the animals.

Sanji stopped in the middle and massaged his tempe. Somehow he'll have to drag his bed here 'cause he can't turn back, shouldn't look that direction, and won't EVER see THAT on the opposite bed again or acknowledge it's EXISTENCE.

"Okay, Sanji," he used his most soothing tone while moving the massaging to the bridge of his nose, "calm down. You're overdramatizing again. You can face this. After all you have your own –" but the voice'd caught in his throath as he turned back. His eyes couldn't dart away from THAT OBJECT on the second bed, his mind turned frozen with shock.

The blonde leaned on his bed's frame. For a brief moment he'd considered the thought of destroying the bed anyway.

There was a fucking vibrator on it for Heaven's sake. And not just… some sort of random, one-from-the-thousand dildo with common shape and color – not if he was an expert himself in that subject – but it was also hyper fancy looking with bright pink color and same colored sparkles, with four little button on the lower side.

The fuck were those shitty okamas planning anyway?! Despite the size and uggggliness of their bodies they escaped with surprising speed from his murderous attacks, so they didn't left any time to explain the thoughts behind their movements… No, not thinking, thoughts are a sign of intelligence and he refused to belie-

Peering out between his fingers something caught Sanji' eyes. There were a little letter on the bed next to it. The blond sight and stomped over there to snatch it up, carefully avoiding the slightest contact with the vibrator.

He looked at the words.

"Dear Candy-bovya,

You look so down and irritated nowadays, I'm really concerned about you. Even my lovely ladies are, despite how much they cried of your hard words and coldness, so suddenly after the joy of finding your true self between us. Such a lovely boy shouldn't seem that miserable (really if you would have let me do that beauty makeover, it would be way better). So, to make you feel better my cuties volunteered to help you no matter what. You seem to have pretty large fanbase between my lovelies, you know I'm getting je-a-lo-us… OR NOT AT ALL! I'M STILL THE QUEEN! YEEEEE-HAAA!

Make sure to use a lots of lube Candy bovya!

With the best wishes:

Queen Ivankov"

The letter gotten more and more crumpled by the growing pressure and shaking of Sanji's hands as he went on reading. At the end, the colors of his face changed to a color even the most talented artists would have trouble to mix. With a wounded orangutan shriek, he ripped the letter in half then to tiny parts and was on to kick the damn bed too but… in his utter disgust, it looked like the hideous thing – what wasn't it simply by his existence, but by existencing in THERE and on THAT purpose from THOSE people – had infected the whole matrasse and bed, uncluding the frame, and how could he bring himself to even touch it with his shoes…

Then a brilliant idea was coming to him. In every 2 or 3 days, one of the okamas - those and their weird ass maiden fetish – was coming to his room to clean, or rather to try to steal his pants and shirts to replace it with they find "cuter".

He'll just leave the toy where it lays, and let them see how fast will it be covered in dust and rot to the drape and disappear!

The blond felt the evil laughter building in his stomach, but decided it would be too dramatic and maniacal, and would make him look like he'd gone mad. What he certanly wasn't. Even so, he was glad there wasn't any axe or chainshaw within reach.

Sanji grabbed his bed's frame. Damn, he could use a cigarette right now. Or a drink. Or know he wasn't the type of a guy who used alcohol to solve his problems and calm his flaming nerves, but fuck if he wasn't on the edge of a shitty mental supercrash.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, grabbed his jacket from a survival stool and prepared himself to ignore every torment he knew as well he'd have to go through to enjoy his shitty drink on his own.

The warmth of a firm body was lingering on his skin as he dragged his palm over the blanket. He could feel the strong defined muscles of the calves and tights as he moved slowly upwards, massaging, caressing and exploring the unexposed body.

As is natural by dream logic, he knew exactly where he was, who was laying under the soft white blanket in a shamelessly erotic pose and what he was doing with him. It was easy to tell this was a dream now – he couldn't remember how he'd gotten here or when, but it felt rational, a place he could act without shame, self-doubt and denial.

A needy whine escaped past his lips as his fingers brushed against his crotch and spread on hard abs.

"You're really greedy tonight," said a whispering voice. A hand reached up and went behind his head, guiding to a slow kiss.  
Well, slowness was the thing he really didn't need at the moment, so he bit into the kiss teasingly, and with his free hand peeled the swordman's upper body from the annoying sheets. He sighed happily from the skin to skin contact.

Zoro's lips were just as tasty like last time, full and warm, already a little raw from his teeth.

"Shut up," the blond panted, placing little bites and licks over the sensitive skin on his neck. The short green hair was tickling the tip of his nose. "You're just the projection of the lack of sexual activity I'm missing for a while, fucker."

He felt the soft vibration in the swordman's chest before he even heard the chuckle.

"Oh really?" asked the green haired with a toothy grin. He ran a hand down the cook's back and squeezed his ass, who let out a pleased grunt. With a sudden movement, the swordman turned them around, and hooked his wrists above his head with a lecherous grin on his face.

"This seems to be pretty real to me." He leant in and bit the tip of an erect nipple.

The blonde's face was flushing red. He bit on his lower lip to stop the needy sounds escape. That cursed, talented mouth wasn't just satisfied with torturing his chest and leave the nipples bright pink anymore, it had to move down and place light kisses on his abs.  
His senses were so focused on the friction he was totally caught by surprise when the other hand went on his side.

Of course, of course, he had two, he reminded himself, not only the one that held his wrist and used it for balance thank god…

A rough calloused finger brushed over sensitive nipples and made him cry out, chasing a shudder down his back. Just like he'd thought, his hand felt rough from swordfighting as it caressed him.

"I figured you might be a brute when you're all heated up and like taking advantage on people like this."

"Oh, so you were fantasizing about this before? So tell me cook, how many times did you jerk off imagining my cock inside you?" asked the green haired man, with a little rise of his head, but without looking at his face. His breath sent goosebumps on his sweat and saliva soaked skin. "Plus, you were the one who climbed on me this time, no else."

The dream moved forward.

Breathing became harder as heat filled his lungs. The cruel rythm made him gasp out, but air seemed only less important as the friction took over his senses and lit stars behind his eyelids. Zoro's fingers tugged in the skin hard enought to leave bruises from the hands holding his hips in place as he thrust in again.

The blonde cried out, and barely felt the hot drop of saliva falling on the back of his hand. The sheet under it gotten more crumbled as he gripped on it for dear life.

He'd never thought the bastard's cock filling him could feel this amazing. A soft chuckle from behind made him bury his face to the pillows to muffle the sounds from escaping.

"Don't you dare hide it from me," the marimo's gruff voice whispered right into his ear, nuzzling his nose deep into the damp golden locks on the back of his neck, and he barely was able to supress a shudder. He licked his earlobe and kissed the tip. "I need you to hear it. Hear yourself."

The speed increased and Sanji gasped out. The tip of the swordman's cock was hitting his prostate and sending electric waves of pleasure through his body. This was all too much. He reached down to finish himself when two calloused hands came up and enlaced their fingers. He was trapped.

"You know I could do this all night, don't you?" he slowed the pace just enough for Sanji to whine out in frustration, then rolled his hips more deeply and calculated for the blond to cry in it. "I could do," his teeth sank into the soft creek of his neck, "anything," and thrust hard again so it almost threw off their balance, "and you still wouldn't come. Even if I let you touch yourself, you wouldn't be able to come without my permission." He kissed the way down the sweaty, lean back and brought one of their clenched hands down to Sanji's cock. The cook felt the soft trail of hair under his fingertips and palmed himself with Zoro's guidiance. God, he was rock hard and wet...

But the movement wasn't his at all, he was under the green haired bastard's power. The man guided their fingers to the tip and slowly spread the precum over it.

"It has to be tasty. I'm pretty sure it is," whispered the swordman in hushed voice. "I wish I could taste it. Maybe next time." He almost felt heartbroken.

"From what the fuck- do you think-nnn…gahh!-I'll come here ever again?"

"Because you always do," he answered half purring half chuckling. "Don't be so cocky. Do you know how many times were we here like this, anyway? Betcha' you don't remember half of it." He pulled their hands and guided even farther south until it was hovering over Sanji's entrance. One thick, darker finger was hooking behind his.

"You buried them deep-deep-deep, " he continued, slowly pushing in, "deep, so deep you can pretend they never happened and forget them. But they always," the swordman pushed further, making the blond's heart race like mad – the streching pain felt so good, he loved and hated it at once. They were almost as deep now like Zoro's cock. The realization made his breath hitch and his own cock throb. "They always workin' on."

He moved again and Sanji couldn't help but scream out loud. The added pressure with the thought of Zoro moving beside his finger and inside him pushed him over the edge - he came panting and maybe harder than ever before. His hand and legs gave in and he fell on the scrambled and sticky bed. With the afterglow shining in his chest and limbs, he couldn't feel much more than pleasant emptiness as the green haired swordman lounged over him and kissed his lips, smoothing a lock from his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was actually speaking "See you soon" or was it only his imagination, but as the darkness kept creeping in the edges of his sight, his last thought was it wasn't fair the swordman was in such a good shape while he was a mess. How would he look like… torn apart… skin flushed and eyes unfocused…

~o~

The air was cold and sweet from the rain outside. It could be around 2am, but the moon was so bright Sanji easly could see the ceiling and the small flowery pattern on the walls. His breathing was heavy and despite the chilly air and the thin blanket, he felt hot and small droplets of sweat were running on his neck.

He breated hard and deep until the loud rumbling in his chest died down a little and ran a hand down his face. The thoughts in his mind still refused to come, so with his hands on his lips, he breathed through his fingers. Then slowly moved it down. Fingertips caressing his neck and chest, brushing over his stomach, bellybutton and the sticky parts of his groin, they tentaively traveled behind his balls and hover over his entrance.

Sanji gulped. A strange mix of fear and curiosity rose in his stomach as his middle finger brushed over his hole and pushed in a little. The ghost of the dream's excitement ran through his nerves and skin. He shuddered and with a soft final push, he removed his finger and let his hand fall on his stomach.

It wasn't fair. This little touch was enough to fill his body with anticipation, the awakening need taking over the calm buzz in his limbs. He brought his other hand to his face and brushed over it again. Tentatively, he glanced at the other bed's direction. The damn vibrator was still on top of it, the little sparkles shining in the moonlight.

He turned the other direction, away from it and closed his eyes. His head was still empty and the only thing he felt before drifting off again was the dull ache in his body.

~o~

"Ivankov-sama!"

"Yes, Caroline-chan?" said the queen, and looked up from his newspaper at the newcommer who hurried in.

"It's not working!"

The man looked at the white fabric in the other's hand. The tiny crown danced on his giant purple afro. He rose an eyebrow and looked at him.

"It isn't?"

"No, it isn't!" cried the brunette in such pitch voice that could hurt ears. He shook the fabric and looked at the other with pleading, tear filled eyes."What should I do! He refuses to use it! Even if we'd given it by pure kindness and worry! The girls and I are both really concerned now!" said Caroline, sniffling . He looked down at the sheets, then after a moment, his head snapped up.

"Maybe if I put a little aphrodisiac in his meal…"

"No."

"But-"

"We can't do that Caroline-chan. Maybe this one is a little hardheaded, and needs his time to progress. Give it to him. He's very new and afraid. Leave him be, he'll work it out on his own."

"Yes… yes Ivankov-sama. Definitely. Then I'm off to go, if you excuse…"

"Caroline-chan!" said the man, with one manicured finger tapping on his cheekbone.

"Yes, Ivankov-sama?"

His purple painted lips streched wide.

"It was a great idea, though. I'm curious what his actions would be if I'd let you do what you've planned out." He took a little pause, looking at nothing in particular, but his eyes were shining a little brighter, and whispered: "It would be downright gorgeous."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Cook… cook wait… slow down!"

Zoro grabbed his arms and hold them still. The blond doesn't understand why. The sounds he made, the radiating heat from his skin and the hardness against his thigh –which was clearly noticeable even through the layers of their clothes - made it clear he enjoyed himself just as much as he did. He lifted his eyes to look at the swordsman's face. Sure his breathing was hard, and a bright flush decorated the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears. The dark pair of eyes were half lidded, and the pupils dilated, locked onto his.

Sanji couldn't decide whether the sight was either cute or gorgeous. But it was definitely arousing as hell. He leant forward to lick the stray saliva from the swordsman's lips but strong hands held him firmly at bay.

"Cook! Ya' hear me?"

The louder voice made him blink and kicked out of his daze.

"Zo…" He tried to draw his hands back, then looked down. Something was in his hands… oh god.

Pieces of green fabric were sticking out in the ends. When he opened his fists some of them fell on the floor between his fingers. As he lifted his gaze he noticed the holes and tears on the swordsman's cloak and haramaki. Sanji's eyes widened in fear and self-disgust. He tried to pull back again but the swordsman didn't let him this time either.

"Jesus… Zor -" he gulped. He needed to calm down before his voice started quivering. The panic's cold fingers were creeping up on his shoulders to his neck. "Zoro I'm sorr –"

"Don't" said the swordsman, pulling the bewildered blond close again. He smirked into his terrified face. "I never said to stop, just to slow down didn't I?"

He leant closer and nuzzled his nose in the golden locks. The blond shuddered and a loud moan escaped his lips when the swordsman bit his earlobe. Zoro's left hand released his wrist and slid under the suit jacket and shirt, caressing the abs and wandered up to his chest. The slow explore sent goosebumps over his sides.

"Your nipples are so sensitive" whispered the green-haired man, causing his head to spin.

~~o~~

"Damn it's so fucking cold here!" fussed the blonde, rubbing his arms, trying to make some heat. It was 5:30 in the morning and as summer was slowly leaving the kingdom the morning's air was getting more and more chilly. And this damn island's kitchen was still empty. How the fuck can those shitty okamas sleep this long? He'd gotten used to waking up early on the Baratie and the Sunny, and it was so part of him like these godDAMN NIPPLES FUCK HE WAS OUT FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES AND THESE FUCKERS ALREADY STANDING UP LIKE THEIR GODDAMN EXISTENCE DEPENDED ON IT!

Sanji sighed and after he made sure he really was alone he rubbed his fingers over them once or twice, to calm them down. If he'd have to choose a part of his body he hated the most he wouldn't need to think much. They'd gotten erect from almost everything, cold, clothes, a breeze, or from nothing in particular. And when fabric rubbed over them, they could irritate him to no end.

He sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt while he located the light switch. The sudden brightness caused him to blink. Despite their horrible choice of appearance, the okamas' kitchen was clean and well-organized, and so big the Sunny's kitchen with dining room could fit in it, twice.

He'd turned on the ovens and made his way to the giant fridges, humming under his breath. The sooner he got to work the better. Hopefully he'll have some alone time before those shitty bastards arrive.

"Now Caroline-chan? How is work with Candy-boy going?" asked Ivankov while delicately taking a sip of his tea. Or at least it would have been delicate if he hadn't slurped on it like a starving vampire.

"It's terrible. He almost made the whole kitchen-staff cry."

"Well lucky we use high-quality make-up, so it won't leave black streaks on their faces" he commented, chuckling.

"I-Ivankov-sama! I'm really sorry but he-"

"Don't worry about him Caroline-chan" smiled the purple haired man, suddenly serious. " Nor for the girls. He was raised on a pirate restaurant remember? I know Redleg enough to picture those years. He's grown to be hard-headed and short tempered just like his stepfather.  
And tell me, when was the last time I was mistaken?"

Caroline remained silent and the king brought the cup to his lips again, looking in the kitchen's direction. As a blond head hurried past the little windows, he smiled in his tea.

"If you watch close enough, you can see the walls around him crumbling down. He'll crash very-very soon."

~o~

"Zo-zoro…" the blond gasped "take them off already…"

"No."

"Ghaaah-"

"If you come I'll stop and will never touch you again."

"You know, who wants your shitty handjo -aahh!"

The swordsman stopped his movements and tightened his grip on Sanji's member through the trousers. The pleasure and the added pain almost threw him over the edge but the bastard's hand wouldn't let him come. He hadn't wished for any other times he only needed this now for fuck's sake! Holding back an escaping whine the blonde slid his fingers over Zoro's hand to make it move.

"Basta- You motherfucki… unholy pigshit…"

The swordsman leaned in closer which made him gasp. The hold on his cock was still painfully tight but the movement made the centre of the swordsman's balance shift and his hand move, if ever so slightly. Yet it was enough to lit a little spark behind his eyelids. Oh gosh he wanted it again, maybe if he'd trust up his hips…

"If you wait just a little longer" the swordsman's low, husky voice grumbled into his ear, making a shiver run down his spine "I'll blow your mind and fuck you senseless."

The offer was so brilliant his body went unmoving without any orders given to it.

"Or," The swordsman continued, slowly opening his hand but his hot whispers never leaving his ear "maybe I'd let you do anything you want. Ride me. Fuck me." His hand left the cook's throbbing cock and wandered up over the shirt covered abs. "I know you want it. But you have to pay for it."

~~o~~

The blond put a hand on his itching waist and stepped over the doorstep of his house. Damn it was a tough day. The air inside was stuffy enough to make him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Shower. Everything else can wait. First and foremost he had to wash this scent off him. That's right, raised in a restaurant he was used to that his clothes, hair and skin reeked of oil or other substances at the end of the day. It was basically a side-effect of working in the kitchen, but it didn't mean he was okay with it nonetheless.

It wasn't like the okamas use too much oil or fat in their cooking. Actually, he had to admit, their food was way healthier than most he'd ever eaten in his life, and seriously, he didn't have any reason to complain.

He was just too stressed about worrying about his nakamas. Missing them, and knowing how much time it'll take until they can be reunited made him edgy and tired. And being sleepy all day because he woke up almost every night with a racing heart and a body covered in hot sweat didn't help either.

He desperately needed a moment alone. So he stepped in the bathtub and faced the showerhead, letting the hot water run down his face and dampen his hair.

Maybe he could try a different technic. If he focussed on his crewmates most irritating habits that could make this long separation easier.

He closed his eyes and searched for the images behind his eyelids.

Of course the girls didn't do anything ba-

No. This time, try to be honest Sanji, we're doing this for ourselves.

Sometimes, in the rarest of times, Nami-san was a little mean and impatient. His mind recalled the day when she accidentally spilled ink all over her freshly finished map and was fuming all day, taking her anger out on whoever crossed her path.

Robin-chan kept her space and somehow always managed to put some of her underwear in the boys' laundry.

Chopper always left his supplies and books all-over the desk, and same goes for his fur while he moulted.

They would have barely left an island when he discovers Usopp had already stolen half of his freshly restocked ingredients again. Holy fuck, that guy was a disgrace and annoying as hell.

Sanji was gritting his teeth now, the water running down his nose and dripping from his lips. These thoughts made him feel guilty and knotted his stomach, but he had to keep going.

And everytime the musician took a sip of tea or tried to eat he was the one who had to mop the kitchen's floor afterward.

The captain was chaotic, inconsiderate and ate like a starving pig no matter how many times he got fed a day.

Franky was loud and tended to get to work in the middle of the night waking the whole ship with hammering.

And Zoro was a smelly, hard-headed, overly muscled, sweating… bastard who pickedfights with him whenever he got a chance to and…

The cook's adam's apple bobbed. Just like with everyone else, he pictured the situation. He could see the swordsman's broad shoulders just right as he was standing with his back to him, lifting enormous weights. The muscles tensed and glistening sweat was running down from the line of his hair to disappear in the hem of the black trousers barely above his ass. His constant frown deepened as he looked back at him over his shoulder asking him to fight in his rough, gruff voice.

At this point, the cook knew he was getting hard without opening his eyes.

I don't want anything. I just need your attention. Look at me. See me. Talk to me.

You piss me off. You always do.

His mind started replaying their fights. The intense scent of steel and adrenaline from the swordsman's body, the beauty of his movements which made him take a step back just for a moment before launching himself back into action again… his grip on his shirt or his legs at those rare occasions when he used his bare hands instead of the katanas…

Sanji wrapped his fingers around his erection, and took an experimental stroke. It send a jolt of pleasure and goosebumps down his back, melting the stress away from his muscles like hot butter and the movements quickly became faster and erratic. But he willed the building release away – he didn't want to come yet. The cook stopped his hand, leaned his head under the hot spray and winced as sharp droplets hit the head of his cock and breathed through his open mouth, finally glancing down. Water mixed precome was running down his shaft.

He supported himself on the tiles with his other hand and started again, slowly. Without meaning to, the pictures shifted from their battles to that one encounter on the ship he tried his best to forget.

That night turned out to be a battle of sort too. They were both fighting for dominance; First when Zoro's fingers pressed into his hips held him in place as his cock disappeared in him - they left him bruised for almost a week. And after he rode him, setting up a cruel rhythm which made the swordsman cry out so a drop of saliva was glistening on his bottom lip.

Take and give. Give and take.

Without meaning too, they always give back more than they get.

The images seemed to be burned in his mind. He could feel Zoro's caressing hand on his back, along with the soft kisses traveling up his spine, with just a barest scratch of teeth on his neck. Zoro's scent was filling his nostrils as a fine sheet of sweat appeared on his skin as he worked on him from behind…

Sanji licked his lips and tried to regain some self-control.

His tongue. Quick and pink, as it flicked over the swordsman's bottom lip, trying to chase a stray drop of alcohol. It was a lost act – the drop was way on the tip of his bottom lip and despite the snake-like speed and the man's high experience with drinking, it fell on the table.

Sanji snickered beside him. Somehow, it was incredibly funny.

"What."

"You're- so s-stupid." The cook frowned at his slurs. Maybe he drank a little more than he had thought he did. Or remembered.

"Che. Look who'zz talking."murmured the swordsman, already bringing the wooden cup back to his lips.

"No swer...seriously. You were looking like a desssperate dog." snickered the blonde and put out his own tongue, panting.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You're a terrible drunk." And flicked his tongue at him.

"Whoa. Howdidyoudothat?"

"Did what?"

"You rolled it."

"Yea?"

"Show it to me."

"What, you can't do it?" He put down the cup and turned to face the blonde. Itbetter be interesting enough to disturb one of his favourite activities. And making the blond admit he can do something the other can't looked satisfying enough so far. Maybe he could tease him about it later.

The cook watched with amusement as the green haired man put out his tongue and rolled it. He tried to imagine the motion, and mimicking it in his closed mouth, only the tip sticking out.

"You're terrible. Put the whole thing out, it would be easier."

"Uh…" Sanji's eyes flicked over. They were the only ones remaining at the table and nobody was paying them attention. He opened his mouth wider and tried to roll again. Zoro let out a small snicker but the blond decided to ignore it. He concentrated hard, but still nothing. An impatient whine escaped his throat and he put two fingers on either side of the muscle, only to increase the other man's laughter.

"Ftoppf laufhing afout if affhole!"

Zoro laughed again and rolled his tongue then folded it. Sanji made an irritated noise and tried to catch the other's tongue, but the moisty muscle slid from his fingertips back behind the grinning swordsman's teeth. The blond's brows furrowed in anger and made a move to pry open the green haired man's lips, but the man caught his wrists in mid-air. The bastard had the nerve to let out an amused laugh – the damn cook was pouting, actually pouting and it was hilarious along with his reddening face, and the little sway in his vision thanks to the alcohol made the curl in his eyebrow swirl and it was hilarious.

But his eyes quickly opened with a yelp when a sharp pain burst from the bridge of his nose and he was suddenly looking at the shitty cook's lower lip and stubble. He jerked his head backward until he was looking into that mischievous blue eye The cook has… bitten him?! He couldn't believe he just got bitten!

Then the pointy edge of a light pink tongue appeared and flicked over the edge of teeth that shouldn'tbe this white with the amount of smokin' he does…

The swordsman only realized his own fascinated staring when the blonde rose again and that pink tongue slid over the bitten skin. Slow and gentle, like an apology.

Zoro was still holding his wrists, unsure what to do. The light blue tie was loose around the wrinkled shirt and his pulse sped up from the thought that the cook's neck was just inches away from his lips. The small crook of neck looked delicious. It was the moment when his body heat reached his skin and the green haired man closed his eyes. It was the worst idea ever but he knew there'd be no chance to try it sober again. Depending on the sudden courage the alcohol gave him he leaned in and kissed the skin over the artery. He heard the cook catch his breath and felt the pulse quicken under his lips. Since it couldn't be any worse he decided to continue.

The swordsman used his wrists to pull the cook closer and then released them, burying his nose deep into the cook's neck and inhaled. How could he have missed over the months they were sailing together just how nice the cook smelled? It was a mix of tobacco, cooking and sweat and it did things to him; made him want to slide under the damn shirt and roam his hands all over his skin, taste and bite places he had yet to touch. The delicious opportunities were endless and made something in his gut stir with anticipation. He sank his teeth into the skin and licked up to his ear and kissed under his jaw.

A soft whimper kicked him out of his daze to realize the cook didn't push him away like he expected, but fisted his hands in the back of his shirt, holding them so close he was sitting in his lap.

"Cook…"

Sanji raised his head and looked at him with lidded eyes. His lips were parted as he was breathing a little heavily and Zoro's bewitched mind found him utterly irresistible.

"Wha -" but he was stopped by the swordsman's soft lips. He sighed into the kiss and followed when the swordsman tried to pull away. The golden earrings chimed under his touch as his fingers found their way into the green locks without specific order.

Kissing the swordsman had been too hot and way more satisfying than it should have been or he'd been prepared for. It send a soft buzz under Sanji's skin. Lit torches, awakened hunger.

So much like not knowing of wanting something until getting it.

It was magnetic.

Then the swordsman caught his wrists again and made him look up. He didn't bother to hide his irritation. Cause every damn moment without contact was a waste of time.

"The fuc—"

"Cook." Zoro panted. " They'll find us."

"Oh…" Sanji looked around. The bastard was right, even if the whole crew was preoccupied by something, sooner or later they would come to look for them. He tried to think about what to do when the swordsman rolled his hips a little to bring him back.

"Don't get too zoned out" he whispered, tone low and husky and dangerous, like a purring tiger.

A needy wave washed over the cook's body and he hooked his fingers into the swordsman'sshoulders.

"The store… room. Let's go" he stuttered, standing up and trying to pull Zoro after himself but the green haired bastard would barely move!

"Would you move your shitty ass-!"

But instead Zoro yanked him back to his arms and leaned to his ear.

"Go there first. Make sure to lock the door after yourself and wait for three knocks on it." then he placed a soft kiss on the lobe which sent shudders down the blonde's body. Zoro watched him go discretely, but not in an entirely straight line, trying to blend into the shadows as much as possible. After waiting for what could be easily five minutes he followed the same path, carefully sending a glance in everyone's direction but avoiding eye failed 'cause the swordsman could swear he'd seen Robin's eyes locked into his for a fraction of second but he blinked and the archaeologist was focusing on Franky's dancing again. He shrugged and knocked on the door which opened within a moment and a hand hauled him inside by his shirt.

So much for their agreed secrecy.

The cook's hand moved faster on his shaft as he recalled himself slamming the green haired man against the wall and kissing and biting his bottom lip, prying a soft whine out of him.

Without warning, Zoro grabbed his wrists and held them over his head with one hand, pressing him to the wall this time. The idea of being controlledsent hot shivers of excitement and shame through his system, half of his mind trying to escape and urging to take control like he was supposed to, while the other was completely short-circuited by the hotness of the idea of being at Zoro's mercy. Yet the swordsman kissed him slowly, putting the tip of his tongue under Sanji's upper lip. It was a tease and Sanji was ready to complain when Zoro's leg found its way between his thighs and rubbed against his erection.

Sanji lifted his hand to his neck and his nails grazed over the spot where Zoro had bitten him next. The images started to shift and meld together as he was getting closer. The first round was a hasty mess of trouser yanking and shirt ripping, because of the urgency for more touching and discovering. Sanji learned that Zoro was a biter and his ears and hips were sensitive, and in exchange he let him know that teasing his neck and palms could wind him up enough to steal sinful noises from him.

Finally Zoro undid the buttons on this trousers – honestly Sanji started to get worried the green haired bastard got lost somewhere on the way – and pealed the underwear off along with it. He shuddered under the sudden cool air on his heated cock and clenched his fingers in Zoro's hair to pull him closer in a kiss and grinded his naked erection to the swordsman's through the remained layers.

"… mmm..Sanji..S-Sanji stop I – fucking stop I can't undo my buttons if you're plastered on me like…"

Immediately, one of Sanji's hands shot down and yanked the trousers down with a force that made the fabric cry in resistance. The swordsman sucked in his breath as the cook's knuckles slid over the bulge in his underwear. It should have gone down too with the movement and the fact that the green haired bastard was still wearing it felt almost like a mockery. He noticed the swordsman had closed his eyes. The cook couldn't decide if he was acting through pleasure or maybe he was waiting for him to take down this layer too like he did with the other? Maybe he should give him what he was expecting?

Hella frickin' no.

The cook slowed and deepened the kiss, tasting every corner of the swordsman's mouth, distracting him enough to forget about his underwear. Then watched with glee as the bastard jolted when he slid his fingers under the waistband above his ass. Zoro opened his eyes and looked at him with surprise in his eyes enough to make him grin smugly. He slid them further, caressing the smooth skin with his palm then groped the firm ass, pulling him closer onto him.

A whiny, impatient rumble escaped from the taller man's chest, and as he looked at him the smile slowly faded from the cook's lips. The swordsman had a hungry look in his eyes as he towered over him a little; like he wanted to taste, conquer and own every part of him but didn't know where to begin or if it would be appropriate.

He happily reassured him with a bone-melting kiss.

It wasn't a war but on a hair's breadth of it. Their tongues were both aggressively trying to show how much they wanted the other rather than fighting for dominance.

Take me. Fuck me. Hold me close.

Rip me open.

The cook ran his tongue over the roof of the swordsman's mouth and Zoro lost it. The buttons went flying everywhere in the small room and his hands slid down the cook's now naked sides, his thumb flicking over the erect nipples playfully.

The cook's head tipped back and a small whine escaped his lips. He could feel the callouses on the other man's palm; Their way set wildfire on his skin. It wasn't fair that the shitty swordsman had much more to play with than he did, being practically naked while the mosshead was almost fully covered. He raised his head to complain when something hot and wet slid over his nipple and effectively shut him up. His grip tightened on the swordsman's arms.

"Haah… you fucking… cheating bastard-!"

The ominous bastard teased the other nipple, teeth scraping over it just enough to feel, then began to kiss his way up his chest, to his collarbone, shoulder and neck.

The blond had no idea how his actions made him this sensitive. At the same time, he wanted to escape and give everything in to the sensations the marimo gave him. It was almost confusing how the bastard found and treated all of is erogenous zones perfectly. Every feathery light touch made him cry out, every kissdriving him desperate for more.

He was too preoccupied by the lips and tongue on his neck and ear to pay half a mind to the hands sliding over his ass until they squeezed it softly and pulled him forward to meet the swordsman's erection. The cook gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Zo-ro… no..ohh-"

The green haired man hummed and bite down into the blond's neck, leaving a clear mark on the flushed skin. He grind forward again, his hips flushed against the other's and rolled it in circular motion. The cook moaned and wrapped his legs around Zoro's hips, trying to get more contact, which the swordsman was happy to cope with. His hands slid under his ass, supporting his weight.

"How far do you wanna go?" he breathed between open-mouthed kisses. The cook seemed to stiffen in front of him. Since he continued to remain silent the swordsman started placing gentle kisses on his cheekbones and jaw, taking his time down the long neck where he knew the cook would be sensitive. "I want all of you" he whispered to his neck "but I'm okay with whatever you want."

The cook shivered and a loud sigh he hadn't realized he was holding back escaped his lips. The sudden tenseness eased from his shoulders and his hands found their way to the other man's short hair and pulled him back into a kiss.

It was only a meeting of lips. It was so tender and surprisingly gentle, and just for a millisecond something small and weak fluttered inside Sanji's chest.

The cook shivered under the hot stream. He was close and the memories were so clear and intensive he could feel the two large, calloused hands moving over his body with ghostly touches. He cursed himself for being a fool and batting them away when they found his entrance and stretched himself instead.

Gods the things he would give to have those fingers inside him now.

This thought was enough to bring him over the edge. He came hard into his hand and his supporting other slipped on the wet tiles and his shoulder hit the wall. His legs buckled and the water's temperature was getting colder but he couldn't care less. Standing there, trying to slowly regain control over his breathing and not thinking about anything was fine. Just… fine.

'Cause once he started he'd have to face some uncomfortable facts. Like, a) he was a fucking moron, b) he successfully developed some –hopefully - temporary longing for a green mosshead on the other side of the planet, c) that this wasn't near enough and his libido urged him for more, going further.

His body was trembling with sensitivity as his right hand slowly moved down over his relaxed cock and behind his balls, tentatively caressing the small bridge between them and his entrance. Shudders ran through his body, both from the touches and exhaustion, yet stopping was the furthest thing from his mind. Rubbing his fingers lightly over the tight circle of muscle were oddly satisfying and arousing. Memories of the night from weeks ago were coming back. It was almost like re-living it again, lying on the sticky sheets, covered his own semen caused by another wet dream when his curiosity took over and pushed a finger in.

This situation was the same, except the bathtub he was half-standing in was way more uncomfortable than the bed had been, and instead of being the victim of his subconsciousness this time it was him who grabbed hold off memories of the swordsman.

That shitty swordsman.

Sanji sharply sucked in air as the first knuckle pushed in deep and the ring of muscles tensed around him. He bended it forth and back a few times until he adjusted to it and added another finger. The stretching feeling wasn't as unpleasant as he had expected it to be. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander wherever it wanted.

Zoro's fingers were slick with lube and moving in and out of his ass effortlessly. The swordsman was kneeling between his thighs, working him with one hand and supporting his weight with the other. Even if they never did it facing to each other, the cook could well imagine how his expression might be. Hard and focused eyes, concentrating on his movement, but his slightly open mouth and the flick of tongue overlips would betray his seriousness.

Sanji jolted a little as he added another finger and tightened his hold on the swordsman's neck. The other man looked up to his face and grinned.

"Your toes are curling. Are you enjoying yourself this much, shitty cook?"

Oh shit. Talking wasn't at all on the plan. And for the worst part, the green haired bastard's words went straight to his groin. He wanted to touch himself, to jerk off to the memory of the man's gruff and hushed voice but without his other hand his shaking legs wouldn't support him much longer.

"Shut u-up shithhh—" the cook gasped and the swordsman's grin grew wider. He finally found the place that could shut the cook up anywhere and anytime, and rubbed at it once again. His legs spread wider around him. The cook's fingers slid out of the green hair as the man shifted his balance and moved lower. He made sure to distract him enough not to notice anything until he was ready, and licked his shaft from base to head with a quick motion.

The cook yelped from the unexpected pleasure and his hips bucked. "Oh shit-" he breathed, and gave in, letting his shoulder hit the tiles and sliding down into the bathtub.

His cock was hard again and he could feel his pulse on his palm. He spread precome over the head with his thumb and shivered – damn his body had gotten sensitive. How much longer could he on like this?

He willed the temptation to jerk off away, focusing on the fingers inside him again, while the other hand's fingernails were barely grazing over the underside of his erection.

"You're so eager" chuckled the swordsman with surprise in his voice. Then without a warning he took Sanji all in and the cook was surrounded by that familiar heat over again.

"Aaagh- shut up or I'll rip your nuts off-!"

"That would be a shame…" Zoro whispered, going back to teasing licks again, and the cook was sure it was meant for punishment because fuuuuuuck-

"Damn hell it would!" he retorted, but Zoro had none of it.

"I couldn't fuck you anymore. What a shame" he kissed the cook's neck and let his teeth scratch over the skin " "'cause you feel damn good inside. I wanted to fuck you on the diningroom table…"

Sanji gasped. He pulled his fingers out and played with his erect nipples, pinching them just enough to hurt a little. Then finally, finally grabbed hold off his cock and moved his hand roughly.

"or up the walls of the bathroom… all night in the Sunny's crow's nest… or maybe in the library, making you scream the whole crew could hear you on deck."

"A-aaaagh-!"

Sanji 's head hit the bathtub and his eyes rolled back in their sockets as pleasure washed over him way sooner than expected. Firework bloomed behind his eyelids and electricity tingled on his skin as he came hard, making a terrible mess on his palm and over his abdomen.

For a brief moment his mind shut down and let the full pleasure show – mouth hanging open for an unrestrained moan, eyebrows upside down and knitted together, eyes screwed shut and a bright blush over his cheeks and nose. His back jerked forward as if closing on the feeling spread from his groin.

Finally he was going down, slowly, breathing hard at the bottom of the bathtub. Water mixed with semen was dripping down his legs, churning towards the delf. Sanji closed his eyes and dropped his head on his folded arms over his knees.

Fuck.

Don't think don't think don't think.

He couldn't not think of it. Not when this stupid tingling sensation still lingered in his ass.

The spray was icy cold now and the fluffy towel was too warm and comfortable to leave in the bathroom. The nights on the island wasn't too chilly and allowed him to sleep only in his boxers. Which of course he never did, out of paranoia after he'd woken up once for those okamas watching him through the window. Shitty creepers.

Sanji pulled on the only, plain blue pyjama pants he was willing to wear and sat down on his bed, drying his hair with the towel. Yet only the faintest little pressure was enough to bring back that slightly uncomfortable feeling in his ass he tried to ignore, yet failing at it.

"Damn…" he slid his fingers to his waist just above the waistband to ease it. Water droplets ran from under his palm and slid down to melt into the fabric.

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all, but… expectant. His thoughts wandered back to the scene earlier in the bathroom and before he realized, half of his hand had already slipped under the waistband and slid over his ass. He sighed and was about to remove it when his eyes fell on the object on the opposite bed.

The vibrator still seemed ridiculous with its pink sparkliness. Even the buttons were bright magenta.

The cook stared at the thing, his head feeling a buzzy high, and could feel the blood rushing faster in his veins. He'd just jerked off and came of the fantasies the swordsman fucking him. By this point what damage could a try cause anyway?

He reached out and grabbed it cautiously. Thankfully the thing wasn't overly sized, and it could've almost been elegant expect for the ridiculous color. He pressed a button and the toy started buzzling softly in his hand. Sanji stared at it then burst out laughing. It was just too absurd. Here he was, sitting on his bed and staring at a dildo like some Neanderthal.

Opening the drawer he picked up the small bottle he'd found some days after the dildo's appearance. Just like that, he'd let it stay utterly untouched, and he'd been so sure that he would never use it and to let it rot.

When he opened the bottle, sweet, fruity and coconut scent reached his nostrils as he opened it and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

His hole was still relaxed enough to take two fingers easily. Sanji moved in and out then added the third finger. That was a little uncomfortable now but not unpleasant, so the fourth came sooner than it should have.

Sanji lied down on the bed and raised his legs, moaning at the strange, slightly painful feeling. He flexed his fingers and moved them faster, feeling his dick fill with blood and getting hard again until its head touched his stomach when his body flexed, head digging back to the pillows.

A picture of Zoro's lecherous grin flashed through his closed lids.

The cook removed his fingers and leaned on his elbows, panting. His dick was already leaking precome. It would be so easy to jerk off now, he could imagine his hand reaching down and wrap around it, the other fingers playing with the head. It was always so sensitive, and partly the reason he wanted to get up before everyone else, so no-one would have to hear the small sighs that might escape him when his pyjama trousers rubbed against his morning erection.

But he couldn't hold back the temptation and reached over to the night stand and grabbed the dildo. Which caused an entirely new problem. Should he turn it on now? Or when it's… in? Halfway to go?

He decides that might be the smartest and eased himself on the sheets again. Positioning it against his opening he teased the ring of muscle lightly. His eyes closed, and the appearing pictures aren't even a surprise anymore.

The blond started pushing the toy in slowly, carefully, then stopped to let his body adjust. Honestly, it was supposed to be much worse. He looked down and his toes curled involuntarily at the sight.

Cause it was… hot. Fucking hot, actually.

He pushed the first button and the toy started buzzing softly. The cook moaned and his hips bucked involuntarily, changing the vibrators position inside him. It hit near to the prostate and forced out a needy gasp from the cook. He grabbed it again and pushed it further inside.

One of his legs got tangled in the sheets. The vibrator wasn't nearly as big as the swordsman, but the feeling of being stretched and filled sent hot waves of arousal through him.

"I'm completely fucked… well, right now, literally" he thought.

While his hand was busy to set up a correct, slow rhythm the other reached down to cup his balls and play with them. He shuddered – his body was still sensitive from the earlier orgasm and this new experiment.

The cook's moans filled the large room as his body found the best movements. His hand let go of his balls and his palm slowly caressed his hard member, gently like a lover's hand, then again, roughly.

Sanji sucked in air and bit on his lower lip. His fingers found the second button and pushed it without hesitation.

"Gaa-aah!" The stimulation was much more intense than expected and his body jerked involuntarily. Small stars were blooming everywhere in his body, inside his bones and muscles, twinkling, not strong yet but enough to predict the building release.

"Not yet … Just not ye-…" he muttered sinking his nails into his thigh to hold back, but it backfired. The added pain sent another wave of arousal to his throbbing cock. Sanji groaned and gave in, digging his nails into his flesh and finding that sweet spot inside him.

There suddenly wasn't enough air in his lungs, but breathing was far from Sanji's thought's anyway. The stars in his flesh started to fire, and his hips buckled upright to meet with his hands – to get as much from the feeling the toy gave as possible.

He opened his eyes. Angry red marks decorated his left thigh and fine sweat was all over his skin. His cock was full and the head almost red too, begging for release as it hit his stomach with each movement of his hips.

He shut his eyes and threw his head back as pure whiteness was spreading from the edges of his vision and his body was burning by the many bonfires. This was too much.

The blonde wrapped his fingers around himself again and it was almost enough to throw him over the edge. Incoherent slurs escaped his lips as he started stroking, rough and fast, completely oblivious to the pieces of a name falling off his lips.

When he finally came it felt like a detonation. He couldn't even breathe and his limbs were useless for a while – it was one of the highest places he'd ever went during sex.

After a some minutes spent panting, the cook regained his composure enough to open his eyes and looking at himself, he let out a pained groan. His torso was sticky with sweat and – even though he'd just jerked off in the shower before - covered in his own cum.

He threw his arm over his eyes.

"Shit…"

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sanji, exactly, shit... :)
> 
> Ooops almost 10 page porn, what?! Feel free to leave comments and let me know what do you think about this chapter~
> 
> Thank you, roses and hallelujah to sunshinesthroughtheclouds, for beta(ing?) this story and making it presentable. You're perfect, thanks again <3


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"It's just a typical  
Hardcore  
Casual Sex  
We're single, but we're lovers  
Crazy for each other"

 

Sanji never thought the swordsman would taste sweet.

He'd been expecting many things, since he'd dwelled more than he'd like to admit, on the question in his fantasies of the last few months (years). He thought he'd taste like… blood, or steel or booze or – and as stupid as it sounds – onigiri. It wasn't actually any kind of flavour he knew – it was sweet but at the same time it was burning his tongue. The only way he could describe it was 'Zoro flavour'. Maybe this sounds stupid too, but he could forgive himself this once because his brains started dripping out of his ears the moment the green haired man's hand slid under the hem of his underwear to cup his ass and grind him hard on his leg.

The blonde moaned and his hands twitched on the wood at either side of Zoro's head. His nails dug into the board.

"Be good cook " Zoro chuckled in his ear. "Remember, no touching."

The bastard. Sanji could actually feel the grin in the other's voice. His cock was already sensitive from earlier ministrations and he expected to get this over soon but apparently the swordsman had other ideas. He was forbidden to do anything but take what was given, or he could have his fun on his own.

And that's certainly wasn't an option. The cook knew very well that at this rate one round wouldn't be nearly enough and he doubted he could jerk off on his own. If he could, he'd do that. He actually tried right after the battle by heading to the bathroom, but no matter what he tried or how filled his head was with images of Zoro, he had to give up. Ironically, he can't come without the green bastard's help.

He wanted to do things to Zoro too. He wanted to open his zipper and take him into his mouth, to feel his hardened length against his tongue, taste and tease him until his legs shook and breathing became heavy and panting.

This heat was unbearable.

"I have to say I'm impressed" Zoro whispered in his ear and effectively send a slight tremor through his muscles. "You look so needy. Your hair is a mess, clothes are crumbled and I don't think you could turn any redder than this." The swordsman smirked and continued before Sanji could muster a more pointed gaze. "But I'm willing to try." And he bit down on the cook's neck.

Sanji moaned and let his head drop back to give him more space to play while his hips jerked involuntary on Zoro's leg, aching for the pleasure. But the green haired man's hand was already there, on the side of his left hip, controlling the movements and his thumb caressing the sensitive skin just beside the bone. In the meantime, the other slid under his shirt, fingertips slowly finding their way up his back to the short hair on the back of his head. His own hands were shaking against the walls.

Zoro licked and kissed the abused skin and buried his nose in the crook of the blonde's neck. He smelled the usual, smoke and sweat and seafood, but there was also another overpowering, heavy scent – the scent of lust. He knew by experience the cook's body was usually cold. He'd plenty of opportunity to feel it during their fights, or doing the dishes together. He could recall the goosebumps his touches caused on his skin on that one drunken night.

"You're so warm" he whispered and tightened his arm around the cook.

Of course he was warm, thought the blonde, since he was fucking dying here. Sure the swordsman was a sadistic tease taking his time. Not to rush, but it wasn't him who was hit by a fucking ero-beam which send all thoughts to his leaking cock.

"Zoro" he panted next to the swordsman ear "fucking fuck me right now or I swear…"

"Or you'll do what?" the swordsman grinned as the cook gasped when he slid his hand on his hips under his underwear with one quick movement, and pressed a finger just next to his hole. "Attack me? I doubt you can fight me right now…"

Very well, his erection was getting quite painful now, not that he'd give the other the satisfaction of admitting it.

"Ugh… go fuck yourself shithead." But his hands clenched at the short hair at the back of Zoro's head and rocked himself harder on his thigh.

"I would" the swordsman whispered, merely inches from his lips, and the blond shifted his gaze to look at his piercing dark eye "fuck you instead, if you're still interested." He grinned and caught the blonde's lips with his teeth, kissing and biting as he pressed a knuckle into him. Sanji moaned into his mouth and Zoro grinned at the edges.

"Hope you have lubricant here cook."

~~o~~

Technically speaking, it wasn't the heat that was the problem. The heaters were functioning properly, and the blankets were thick and soft enough to keep the freezing winter outside of the house.

I was …a different kind of warmth was missing.

Encountering a winter island, the Straw Hats acted on a tradition in the boys' quarters. It started as an accident, when once they'd all stayed up nearly all night drinking and playing cards around the new kotetsu – requested by Zoro - until everyone passed out where they were, on the floor, succumbing to the warmth. It was a little crowded, but they managed somehow.

Somewhere around dawn his inner clock woke Sanji up. He hadn't needed an alarm for years to wake up in time to prepare breakfast.

He shifted groggily and tried to get up but something heavy was holding him down. The cook frowned and shuffled around a little more until he heard a grunt coming from the darkness and the weight increased, pinning him down to the floor and against… something. The blond's eyes widened and he shifted his hand to the thing around his torso. It was smooth and warmth to the touch. He could feel veins under his fingertips and as he moved further, he found a hand and long, thick fingers clenching to his shirt. He turned his head a little to peer behind him.

He was right. It was… Zoro's arm. The stupid swordsman probably hugged him in his sleep and was now using him as his personal teddy. So the thing he was currently pressed against could be nothing else than the marimo's chest.  
His first reaction was to panic and flee but… it was really warm. And comfortable. And felt a tiny bit safer and more comforting than it was supposed to be.

The cook felt his heart rate slow down again and his eyelids slid shut. Maybe the marimo will move in his sleep, or they could play it off in the morning. Until then Sanji could allow himself to enjoy the strange calmness in the man's embrace and he let it drift him back to sleep, hoping his nakama will forgive him if breakfast will be a little late.

Strangely, from that night on, breakfast was always late when they encountered a winter island.

 

~o~

Sanji felt his toes curl inside his shoes. Zoro played with him a little more, angling his finger inside before withdrawing.

"Uh.. On the left shelf… the olive oil…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" The swordsman whispered. "Go get it."

The cook grunted and turned, quickly grabbing the handle and opening a door, hand rummaging through the items. He was startled when two hands slammed on the surface of the kitchen counter on either side, effectively pinning him against it. Sanji's breath hitched as Zoro's hot breath cascaded against his ear.

"I hope you've found it." The swordsman whispered, pressing his body further against Sanji's so the blond could definitely feel his hard erection rubbing against his ass. He rolled his hips back, smirking when a muffled grunt escaped Zoro's lips. "Do you ever plan to take those damn pants off?" he asked cockily and slammed the dark green bottle on the surface next to the swordsman's hand. The large hands just flew to his zip and Sanji's pants were around his ankles in no time. The blonde waited for the sound of the other's zip but when it didn't come, he glanced back irritated only to see a very preoccupied swordsman openly staring at his ass and legs.

"Fucking drool on them later you asshat" he snapped, one hand leaving the counter to palm the green haired man's crotch.

Zoro sucked in a breath and Sanji chuckled.

"Motherfucker" Zoro hissed out and batted his hand away, however good it felt. The swordsman would be lying if he'd say he'd never been thinking about what those long and skilled fingers were capable of outside of cooking. However this was a different situation right now. With the bottle in one hand, Zoro pulled the underwear down. Lifting the blue shirt a little, he kissed a quick path down Sanji's spine.

"Spread your legs a little." The cook did and Zoro opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount of the greenish oil on his fingers. He watched it and chuckled.

"What" Sanji asked, impatience in his voice and maybe… a hint of vulnerability.

"Nothing" said the green haired man and rose to the cook's ear. "I just never thought fucking you would include any kitchen ingredients. But now that I think about it… it's kind of hot." Zoro whispered and pushed in one finger. The cook shuddered and gasped. Well, he'd be lying if he said the same. The kitchen was his territory so it was only natural to know every possible – and extremely possible - way to use the things inside it. He'd a wide range of fantasies about them, thank you very much.

"Kinky cook" the swordsman chuckled as if reading his mind – which the cook had a reasonable suspicion he just did – and bit his earlobe, slipping another finger in.

Okay it was different now, maybe a little painful, but nothing Sanji couldn't take. His cock twitched, begging for release.

"Fucking speed up shitty swordsman, I can take a lot more" the blond hissed.

"Oh you can? So you're already used to this?" but he obeyed, putting in a third finger and started scissoring them. He could feel the cook's legs trembling – those strong legs going weak, damn – and licked his neck while the other hand went to play with his nipples. "That's interesting information. What happened to you, you womanizing freak?"

Sanji was beyond answering at this point. Zoro's fingers curled inside him, stimulating his already sensitive parts. When they suddenly withdrew they left a strange empty feeling inside the cook.

The swordsman slicked up his member and then positioned himself against Sanji's entrance.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Zoro pushed in, slowly, listening to any sound of discomfort. The blonde grunted and tensed around him. His hands seemed to be trembling on the counter.

"Ya' alright Cook?" he asked, drawing small circles on either side on Sanji's hips with his thumb.

"Yea… I'm fuckin alright just… get on with it already."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at this, yet continued to push in, until he was fully inside Sanji. He wanted to give some time to the cook's body to adjust and looked down. There was something entirely hot seeing himself inside, and so deep into the blond. Even now, he wanted to grab and squeeze that ass, hard. He couldn't be blamed though, the stupid blondie had an awesome ass, no matter what he was wearing.

"I'm going to move" he whispered to Sanji's shoulder and the cook nodded.

Zoro rolled his hips, quickly building on a steady rhythm.

Sanji shut his eyes and bit on his lips to prevent a moan from escaping. The swordsman felt so big he could barely take it. The situation was already embarrassing enough without him yelling „harder" and „faster". Like a cat in heat, which he already was, and not like the mosshead didn't know that already, but still. Pride was pride.

It wasn't helping that Zoro's body was different than he remembered, not like he should have expected it to stay the same after two years of training separately. He knew he himself had changed too, but damn Zoro felt bigger and when he first saw those sculpted arms and chest at their reunion on Sabaody, the first rush he couldn't prevent was jealousy and a wave of lust, which he immediately stomped to the ground with imaginary shoes.

He'd cursed himself for wanting those arms embrace him and bit harder on his lip, 'til he tasted copper in his mouth.

As if reading his mind, the swordsman's left hand left his hips and trailed upwards, making the muscles in his stomach jump.

"What is it Cook, you didn't use to be this quiet." It was true. If anything, subtle wasn't in his vocabulary when it came to sex.

Then the swordsman's hand reached his nipples, but instead of harassing them as he was expecting, the marimo hooked it around his chest and drew him closer. He changed the pace, thrusting up harder and faster, fucking the blond roughly against the counter. The cook cried out in surprise when the new waves of pleasure set his nerves on fire but his breath hitched in his throat when the swordsman's teeth sank into the flesh between his shoulder and neck.

"Damn I want to see your face" Zoro murmured into the soft skin and Sanji lost it. He let out a harsh breath and reaching back he grabbed at the green hair, yanking the swordsman's face to his and crushed their mouths together.

He smelled like sweat and heat and musk. Sanji rolled back hard as Zoro thrust his hips up, going in deeper. The cook moaned and his hand slid down on the tanned neck, letting his head drop on the swordsman's shoulder. Still standing, they moved together, breathing in each other's breath as sweat pooled between their bodies.

"Zo-Zoro… haaah… deeper… I want to…"

The swordsman grunted and obeyed, fucking him harsher. He'd gladly do anything to bring that sound out of the cook again. His other hand let go of Sanji's hips too, and wrapped around his cock. It was already bright pink and slick with precum. He pressed a thumb on the top and felt the cook's nails dig into the back of his neck and a jolt running through his body. Zoro licked his lips and watched as his hands moved up and down, quickly jerking Sanji off. The blond man started panting and the green haired man knew he was getting closer.

"Hhhhh… You're sexy as hell." He breathed, placing a kiss behind the cook's ear. "You look so delicious I fucking want to suck you off right now."

And that was enough. Sanji's body went rigid for a moment as he came with a cry, his left hand grabbing the edge of the counter so hard it turned his knuckles white. It didn't take long for the swordsman either as the cook squeezed around him and with a few hard, disoriented thrusts he came too, and leaned against the other man's back. They stayed like that, panting for a while before Zoro slid out and went down on the floor behind the blonde. Sanji looked back over his shoulder, considering, then sat down too, right next to the swordsman. The sweat was rapidly cooling on their skin but the marimo's body still radiated heat. Sanji wanted more of it, his high mind not registering how sentimental it might have sounded.

But what now? Everything stilled for a while and nervousness hit Sanji's stomach like a bullet. It seemed the silence was stretching in the air and he'd no idea how to get rid of his jumping nerves.

Nicotine.

It was a good idea, and he grabbed on it like a last straw. The cook rummaged down his discarded pants and – halleluiah it's fucking Christmas!

He flicked the lighter alive and inhaled the smoke with a pleased hum.

"You're so typical" he heard the swordsman chuckling. Sanji turned his head to look at him. The green haired man's eyelids slid shut and a faint pleased smile was playing on his lips. He watched him as the last rays of the afternoon sun came in through the porthole and played on his jaw, glistening on the sweaty skin of his neck when he turned his head slightly towards the light. The sight made something stir in the blond's stomach and he took the opportunity to stare, now that the swordsman couldn't see him. Now that the usual scowl was gone, he seemed younger than he usually did. The green locks were longer and messed up from his grasp, some of them falling onto his broad forehead, creating small shadows around his eyes. His lips were still a little red and swollen, the edges slightly tilted upwards as he enjoyed the afternoon sun.

The cook followed the line of his arms, from the broad, powerful shoulders down to the upper arm and biceps. His lower arm was covered with light hair, shining golden from the sunlight, standing out on the tan skin. It shouldn't be surprising knowing he spent almost all of his time outside, training, very shirtless and always oblivious of wandering blue eyes.

He looked so peaceful now, lounging like a fuckin' big cat, arm on his lap and legs. He hadn't even bothered to put his cock back, for fuck's sake.

Well, Sanji thought, finishing the cigarette, not like he needs to. Did he close the galley door after himself? He really hoped he did.

"Pervert."

Sanji snapped his gaze back to see that the swordsman's eyes opened in the meantime and was looking at him with a wide shit-eating grin. It said that he knew perfectly well what was going on in the blond's head.

Sanji felt himself blush. It didn't make it any easier that they just had sex and the green haired bastard found him already ogling his body again.

"Fuck off you shithead!" he blurted out without thinking. "You have no right to say anything! What the heck was that dirty talk anyway? Who the hell are you, you emotionally deprived stone-brain marimo piss!"

But Zoro's grin only grew wider. This was amusing. Black trousers discarded, his crumpled, half-torn shirt barely hiding his awaking arousal. Blond hair a mess and he was red from mid-chest to the top of his head, but he was barking stupid insults at him nonetheless.

He rose, and slowly climbed over him. The cook's back connected to the drawer door with a dull thump! He kept his eye locked onto the cook's visible blue one, watching it widening as he moved closer and positioned himself between his legs.

"What-" started the cook but the swordsman kissed the question off his lips. His left hand came up to cup the cook's cheek, tilting his head a little. The blonde let out a sigh, leaning in the warm skin, but a moment later it was gone, only fingertips lingered on his skin. He opened his eyes but Zoro wasn't looking at him – his eye was fixated on his hand on the cook's cheek. He glanced to the side too, feeling as a thumb gently caressing his skin. Then the swordsman moved his hand lower – small caress on his neck and collarbone. The cook was surprised when the green haired man leaned in, and followed the line with his lips. The gesture itself was too gentle and foreign coming from the man he usually tried to kick the shit out off.

Zoro was breathing slow and deep, his hot breath cascading down his body as he followed the line. He laid kisses on his shoulder. Down his chest and stomach, the sensitive skin next to his hipbones. He left small fluttering kisses on the inside of his thigh and Sanji felt his nose brush against it when he spoke.

"Can I taste you?"

Sanji was shaking. This was so far from the rough and dirty sex they just had, and if he looked a little harder he maybe could detect some uncertainty on the swordsman's face. He gulped and nodded.

This was something he never really had the chance to experience before. And the thought of those lips wrapped around him did wonders to his hardening erection.

Zoro however took his time to get to the point. He kissed his way up the cook's thigh, slowly moving his hands up his legs, drawing out small whines from the blonde. Even if he used them mostly to fight, his feet were just as sensitive to sexual stimulation as his hands.

He shuddered, a small tingling starting in his fingers. He clenched his fists to soften the ticklish feeling in his palms but it was not much use. He wanted to touch, grab at something and at the speed the mosshead was moving he might as well, could give him a small guide.

He buried his fingers into the green mop and tried not to apply as much pressure as his nerves were screaming for. He heard a low, amused chuckle from the other man and opened his mouth to snap at him – though what he was intending to say, even he wasn't very sure – but it was cut short when a swordsman placed a quick kiss on the underside of his member. Even he had to admit the sound that came out of his mouth wasn't the manliest he had ever made. And damn if he wasn't feeling the evil mosshead grin spreading right over the vein in his cock.

"Fuck you" he panted out, yanking on a handful of Zoro's hair.

"Not right now" the swordsman grinned, and locking his dark gaze on Sanji's blue eyes, he licked one long trail, from base to top. The blond's breath hitched and Zoro took advantage of his surprise by wrapping his mouth around his length and taking him in as deep as he could.

And damn it. Even if Zoro was sure it wasn't as great as he wanted it to be, it was enough to make the cook's toes curl and snap his legs to his sides. He considered it as a small victory and sucked him of, hard, his cheeks hollowing. He felt the squeeze around his sides but it was more of reflex than the cook trying to hurt him. He knew the power in those legs after all and… well, he was already forming ideas about how to use that power in a whole different fight than they did before. Anyway, he'll store those thoughts for a later time, and focus on making the cook fall apart as much as possible.

Sanji's nails scraped his scalp helplessly as he tried to grab onto something for support, but there was nowhere to hide from the swordsman's flicking tongue. His nerves were tingling with electricity as if they were ablaze. Either it wasn't the mosshead's first time doing this or… well from a man who could speak with a sword in his mouth it was expected to have such a talented tongue.

The blonde whined at the barest scrap of teeth and the cold air hitting his skin. Sanji opened his eyes and scowled down, panting, to see the swordsman grinning up at him nuzzling his face to his wet erection.

The view was so strange, and obscene and… damn.

His cock twitched and the swordsman held up his index finger. He dragged it down his length, pulling on the tight skin, and pressed it lightly at his balls.

Sanji whined at the tease. He wanted that tight warmth back on himself, wanted to lose himself in it again.

So it was only natural from the bastard to do the exact opposite.

The green haired man lowered his head to lick and suck his balls. His fingers wandered over the cook's entrance, finding his own come dripping out. Smearing it on his fingertips, he pressed and massaged the tight ring of muscle, making the cook tremble and pant harsher.

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut. His whole body felt hot now, and he didn't know which he wanted more – Zoro's lips back or those fingers inside him.

Both would be preferable though.

He completely forgot about the man's other hand until he pressed a finger to the head of his leaking member while the others were still working lower. The cook whined as the callouses irritated the flushed skin and played with the slit, smearing precum.

"Zoro… for fuck's sake…"

The green haired man looked up, mischief in his eye. The cook swore he was an even bigger, kinkier pervert than he was, the sneaky bastard.

"You what shitty cook?"

Sanji bit on his bottom lip and pressed them together, preventing to spill the words which were building on his tongue.

"You wanna come don't you?" he grinned, tilting the blonde's hardness and placing a kiss on the underside. The cook let out a deep, guttural groan – that shithead just slid a knuckle inside him!

He began to move it in and out, pressing lazy kisses on his shaft - the length, the head, over the bulging vein, everywhere – and hooked it over so slightly, close but never near enough to touch his prostate.

"Zoro – " he panted, eyes rolling back to his skull. "Fucking suck me off…!"

And to his utter surprise the swordsman obliged. He took him in without warning, with one swift movement. The green haired bastard took him in so deep he could feel the back of his throat.

In that exact moment, the swordsman crooked his finger just right, and Sanji cried out from the bottom of his lungs. There was no way the others couldn't hear him, but that was beyond his recognition and for now, held no importance.

The swordsman added another finger, gently stroking over his sweet spot and pushed down again. His other hand was caressing his thigh, then slid up to cup his balls, rolling them on his fingers.

Sanji's muscles were trembling in his stomach. He tried not to thrust up into that tight wet heat, tried not to roll his hips further on Zoro's fingers, but controlling his voice and all of that shit was getting the better on him.

The swordsman let out an amused hum and the cook could feel it vibrate through him and that was almost enough to push him over the edge. His body was practically screaming, and for a moment everything became to focussed – the wet hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, the muscles in his face and jaw forming his mouth to silently scream, his grasping fingers in the soft green hair, the tensing muscles in his legs right next to the man's sides, and the tight heat which squeezed around him as Zoro sucked him harder than ever before. The swordsman twisted his fingers inside him turning Sanji's vision white. He came with a shuddering scream, holding the swordsman's head close and curling around him.

The cook panted and unclenched his fists, allowing Zoro to raise his head. The swordsman's face was flushed too, his lips swollen as he licked the last of his come off the edge of his mouth. The cook's exhausted brain took a moment to realize that the man had swallowed it all.

"You… swallowed."

"Well I didn't have much choice since you were choking me with your dick."

Sanji's face reddened. Not only because of embarrassment but well… because it was true.

"Shut your shitty mouth you asshole!" He yelled and swatted Zoro's head with the palm of his hand.

"You know I wouldn't speak about assholes in your place" he said and slowly removed his fingers from the blonde, making sure he felt it well enough.

Sanji hissed and kicked Zoro on the side and the marimo fell over, laughing.

 

~o~

"So, this will be all Robin" said the little reindeer scribbling down something on the paper in front of him. The dark haired woman smiled and took the tablets from the edge of the desk.

"Thank you, Doctor-san" she smiled "I don't think I need any further explanation how they work."

She smiled watching Chopper trembling as the little doctor tried to resist the happy dance after the compliment.

"Don't call me doctor you shithead it doesn't make me happy at all" he muttered and bowed his head, but Robin could see the bright blush colouring his cheek under the brim of his hat. "But I was sure you don't, Franky couldn't be your first lover after all" he continued in even lower voice.

The archaeologist blinked, then his smile widened. Could it be the little doctor just complimented her? It was really cute. Maybe he intended it as a comeback after her calling him a doctor.

Robin was rising from the chair when there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah Sanji, we already finished. Come in I'll be back in a minute!" Chopper hopped out of his chair and went to the bathroom to get prepared for the new patient.

The door opened and the blond came in, with the swordsman on his toes. Sanji's face lit up when he noticed the archaeologist. He held the door and looked back over his shoulder.

"Move out of the way shithead, Robin-chan can't get through because of your thick Neanderthal skull."

"I thought you liked my head" said the swordsman in nonchalant tone but moved out of the way, letting Robin pass. The archaeologist looked at them – she only needed one glance at the stupidly grinning swordsman and the rapidly reddening cook. Her smile promised fun times and torture, but she kept the knowledge to herself, for now. She closed the door with a soft click after leaving.

The bathroom door opened and Chopper came into the room, drying his hooves with a white towel. "Sorry that I couldn't check on you earlier, we all have been affected by the beam too. I still need a break sometimes." Sanji noticed the faint redness in his eyes. "But I'll do anything to help you get through this. It's good that you came too Zoro, I want to check everybody, just to be sure that everything is alright."

The swordsman grumbled and leaned back on the doorway.

"So" continued the little reindeer as he climbed back onto his chair. "It seems like it'll take a short period of time to get rid of the effects of the beam completely, so what's your-" the little doctor stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at Sanji. His eyes seemed to wide a little and his arms froze in the air with the stethoscope halfway around his head.

The cook waited and held his head a bit to the side.

"Chopper? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah everything is fine. Just give me a moment." He rummaged through his drawer and placed a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube in front of the blonde. "That's all, you can go now, unless if you have further questions…"

Sanji stared at the object in front of him and felt the icy dread forming in his stomach.

"Ch-Chopper what…?"

Chopper lowered his voice but didn't turn away. He was a doctor after all, even if the situation was… well… touchy.

"You smell like sweat. And Zoro."

"W-we…" Sanji stuttered, feeling his blood heading to his cheeks again "…we were fighting and…"

"You smell like Zoro in a very specific way."

"But we—we don't" he gestured vividly between Zoro and himself, unable to stop glaring at the items on the edge of the table. "We haven't… I grabbed him and threw him over the kit-"

"Sanji you smell like sex" the little reindeer cut in in using his no nonsense voice. "And come. And…" he took a tentative snip before the cook could flinch away "…desire. You reek of it even now." He turned his head to the swordsman's direction. "And he's just the same. I can smell you all over him."

The green haired man step closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cook don't make this harder for the kid than it already is." He turned to Chopper since the blond was seemingly beyond answering. He looked like his mind just… shut down. He grabbed the packet and shoved it in his pocket. "How much time will it take to get rid of… this" he asked gesturing to the cook.

 

"I'm… not sure. A couple of days. Weeks maybe. I think it depends of the strength of the emotions the one who was supressing it. And he got hit with the full force of the beam… a couple of days at least. Maybe a week or two." he glanced at the cook, but Sanji was still non-responsive.

"Oh come on Sanji it's not a big deal" the doctor patted his arm, using a more cheerful tone to try to lighten his mood. "It's not like I couldn't smell it before!"

This finally seemed to work. The cook's eyes snapped up in an instant.

"What?!"

"Well, you know…" the little reindeer trailed off, scratching his chin "…years ago, the next morning after Luffy's birthday party…"

"No way."

"I wasn't… I was sure, my nose was full of the smell of alcohol after Usopp splashed a glassful on me at some point but… I've learned so much in the past two years… and now that you again…" he gestured wildly to the cook and dropped his hands. "So yeah, I'm sure now."

The silence was hanging heavily over their heads again. Zoro sighed and stepped closer.

"Come on cook, it's almost dinnertime. Better go before Luffy robs the kitchen." He hooked a hand under the cook's arm and made him stand, turning both of them towards the door. He reached out, but before opening it, he looked back over his shoulder.

"Chopper… can I ask you not to-"

"Medical confidentiality" said the doctor, like it was supposed to mean something to Zoro, but the swordsman nodded and turned anyway. They can trust the kid to keep their secret. So, with one hand clasping the cook's arm, they stepped out onto the deck.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhh, porn.
> 
> So guys, I decided to make a promt game of this. I have general ideas where this fic will be going, but I thought it would be more fun!
> 
> So send me your ideas here or to my Tumblr, giljethepinkgrinch(.)tumblr(.)com
> 
> Lyric is Casual Sex from My Darkest Days
> 
> See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

”This doesn’t sound that bad cook-bro” said the shipwright, chewing his way through a mouthful of fries. Sanji rolled his eyes and looked away in disgust as tiny bits of food fell on the table.

 

”So what is this special training you have to go through exactly?” asked Nami, raising her fork to her mouth. Sanji instantly felt slightly giddy, his smile splitting his head in two. The woman’s big brown eyes looked at him curiously as she ate her salad, taking just the right amount on her fork. She was so different! The cook barely could believe they shared the same species.

 

”Some small exercises to work on my… stamina, my dear” the blonde answered, carefully choosing his words. He didn’t really want to lie to his precious diamond, and even if it wasn’t the truth, it wasn’t entirely a lie either. He glanced at the little doctor, wary of his reaction. The small reindeer on the other hand, didn’t show any sign of embarrassment, so either he was quite okay with the situation or his blush was hidden under his fur.

 

”Well that’s quite understandable” chimed in Brook ”since nobody is on the same level with you, except Zoro-san and Luffy-san. But next to Zoro, even I can barely call myself a swordsman. I’m only old bones now~”

Sanji winced as the skeleton’s high pitched laugh rang in the air.

He spared a quick glance in the green haired man’s direction, but to his mild surprise, Zoro’s face remained impassive, if not bored as he drank his own tea (with additional rum of course). No snarky comments, not even a slight tell-tale grimace for his thoughts about his smooth „stamina training” lie.

The blond raised an eyebrow. Not to say he was sceptical about the man’s good intentions… okay who the fuck was he lying to, he hella was. There was no way Zoro got his hands on his dirty secret (pun intended) and not use it against him. Would he? Should Sanji be prepared for some sneaky counterattack? Maybe he just planned to humiliate him alone. 

A soft whisp of steam was curling towards the ceiling as the swordsman drank the hot liquid without blowing on it.

~o~

 

The weather was getting colder. Nami announced that a winter island was on their route, and that with their speed, they should expect it in two days.

 

 

By evening, Sanji was jittery.  He felt his fingers tremble as he cleaned the dishes, and had to consciously relax his shoulders from time to time, which kept tensing up without his notice. 

Sure, undoing his tie helped a little and opening the top two buttons of his shirt was necessary to escape from the heat radiating from every pore of his body.

The others had already left to return to the sleeping quarters and the kitchen was practically empty.

Well, almost empty. Except for that one single eye which burned a hole in the cook’s back.  And which he decided to ignore.

 

Sanji hated his body. It was betraying him.

His halfhard erection was pressing against the cupboard doors below the sink, and the cook’s willpower to not to rub it against the hard wood was weakening.  The only reason he wasn’t doing exactly that, was the result of the images he kept repeating in his mind – the day when he found Usopp’s sock on his pillow, or when Franky’s speedo slips between his asscheeks, et cetera.

 

 If only the stupid mosshead would finally leave. Sanji knew he could get rid of the problem if that presence would disappear for a while. But since avoidance wasn’t an option on the ship, even if Sunny was definitely bigger than Merry, he decided to ignore the problem until it went away. It was only a couple of weeks, as Chopper had pointed out.

The cook felt a wave of anxiety washing over him. Damn, Chopper. It was bad enough that his reindeer nose had detected them. To avoid further embarrassments, he’d decided to ignore his current problem – _condition_ – and hang on until the pirate captain’s shot’s aftereffects were dissipated.

In other words, until his body stops pining after the swordsman, and the heat under his collar subsides.

He knew one or two things about survival, after all.

 

Just when his pulse started to calm down, a little ’ _creek_ ’ came from behind, as the single occupied chair’s legs scraped on the hardwood floor. The blond sighed and murmured an internal prayer to whatever god had taken pity on him and had made the green haired bastard leave, finally, when the steps changed route, slowly creeping closer. Sanji’s hackles rose with each heavy thump of the familiar black boots.

He held his breath and refocused his attention on the plate he’d been washing for the last five minutes – although it was already squeaky clean – and tried to look overly busy.

The steps stopped and except for the soft sound of water splashing, silence filled the room.

The cook knew the swordsman couldn’t stand close enough for him to feel his body heat, but damn his mind was playing tricks on him.

”You know I have all night, don’t you cook?”

Sanji tried to swallow around the lump in his throat.

”Fuck off.”

”That’s not as fun alone” the green-haired man answered, letting the words hang in the air, making sure the cook understood his meaning. ”But I can do that. Getting off. Here, right behind you.”

He rolled his hips gently and Sanji’s breath hitched as just the smallest press of the swordsman’s hardness rubbed against his ass, vanishing instantly. One tanned, muscular forearm rested next to his pale one when the swordsman steadied himself on the counter, followed by the tell-tale sound of shifting clothes.

Sanji closed his eyes and lowered his head, trying hard not to imagine the swordsman’s wandering hand, the way how it would slip under the ever present haramaki and down the tight, packed, perfect abs. How his breath would probably hitch under the touch, like his own does sometimes, after a long time when touching himself is so satisfying it melts his bones to butter and drags him to sleep right after.

He doesn’t want to imagine the swordman’s lips opening just a slit, letting the hint of his teeth be seen as the edge of his tongue slid out, wetting his lower lip.

And if that wasn’t enough, Zoro was close. He made sure every exhale  danced on the back of Sanji’s neck, damping the small hairs, and tickling the sensitive skin. The air between their bodies felt like an inferno on his back, and the small noises of the shifting fabric was deafening.

 

His hand had released the plate long ago, letting it slide back to the grey and foamy water with a soft _’klunk’_.

 

Then all of a sudden the swordsman’s breath wavered, and it might have been some nasty joke or his own imagination, but Sanji thought he heard a broken shard of his name on the swordsman’s tongue. And with one fast spin, he turned around, facing the green-haired man.

 

Whatever this was, he wanted to be a part of it.

 

Zoro’s face was slightly flushed and Sanji felt a spark of excitement in the pit of his stomach. The swordsman never coloured easily, and right now and then, the cook was determined to make him as red as possible. He’d set his goal for the night.

 

He grabbed the swordsman’s arm and pulled it out of his robes, and with one quick move, he stepped between the green-haired man’s legs, backing him against the counter.

 

“Took you long enough, damn cook.” And the bastard had the nerve to grin.

 

“Shut up, you green shit. I wouldn’t be so cocky in your place” he snarled, a matching grin splitting his own face as his thigh rubbed against the swordsman’s erection. “I can feel just how hard you are. What did you do? You didn’t really touch yourself did you?”

The cook’s eyes wandered, down the broad shoulders and the toned chest as his left hand slid down the green fabric, his long finger doing soft, teasing caresses on the swordsman’s bulge. 

 

“Or, at least not now” he continued, in a low, almost dreamy voice, as if just talking to himself. Watching his fingers move and his palm kneading Zoro, through the layers of fabric. “But I bet you jacked of at least once? Last time wasn’t really satisfying for you, was it?”

 

He lifted his gaze to look at Zoro then. His face was shades darker, and his breath came in short huffs as he tried to muffle the grunts in his throat.

The blond’s grin grew wider. It was the face of a cat, who’d just found a bowl of cream unattended on the kitchen table. He could feel the little movements of the swordsman’s hips as he trust up  his hand, looking for friction.

Sanji’s mouth watered at the idea of getting the swordsman off, just right there and now, get him make a mess in his clothes. He wanted to see Zoro come, hot and messy and begging for more, shuddering from overstimulation. The thought lisend a certain thrill through Sanji – he felt a rush of power in his veins and arousal hitting him like a sledgehammer. It was strong enough to overpower Sanji’s will as he stepped closer, and kissed the swordsman, hard, biting and sucking his bottom lip.

The swordsman let out a surprised grunt, but it was enough for Sanji’s tongue to slide in and meet the other man’s.

It wasn’t a beautiful kiss. It was full of pain and bite, of pulling hands and grinding hips, hinted hollow treats and promises.

”I hate you” the cook panted into the swordsman’s mouth between kisses. ”And I want you so much.”

”Then finally act on it, shitcook.” The swordsman rasped, taking a step to the side, bringing the cook after him by the hooked fingers inside his belt. ”Come on. It’s still early and anyone could walk in anytime; but I’m on watch tonight. Which means – ”

 

”The crow’s nest will be deserted” the blond finished, catching up on what the other meant.

 

~o~

 

”Next time,” the swordsman managed between kisses ”you’re going up first so _I_ can stare at _your_ ass for a change.”

 

”It’s not like you didn’t like the attention. Also,” the cook grinned as he finally untangled the scarf from the swordsman’s torso and flung it behind them. ”I have better ideas than just staring. So hurry up and get rid of those trousers, we don’t have all night.”

 

”Actually, we do” the swordsman insisted, fumbling with the buttons on the cook’s shirt.

 

”I don’t care. Chop-chop.” He batted his hand away and stripped out of the shirt with one long movement.

 

”It would go easier if you didn’t straddle my hips, dead weight!”

 

Sure enough, the blond had climbed on Zoro the moment they’d entered the room. Now, laying on the floor, right next to the still unlocked trapdoor, the cook loomed over him.

The blond could understand the swordsman’s logic. But it’s not like he’s gonna openly agree with it.

Instead of doing that, he lowered himself, almost chest to chest, leaning next to the green haired man’s ear.

 

”If you don’t hurry the fuck up” he whispered ”I’ll hide all the sake on the ship in a place even you can’t find.”

 

”Empty treats won’t work on me” the swordsman answered, but nonetheless got rid of the pointless fabric in record time, then grabbing the other’s face, pulled the cook down into a deep, passionate kiss.

 

Sanji loved the way how the swordsman’s tongue was working against his. The small sucking and biting melted his bones and set his skin on fire, fuelled by the wandering, calloused hands on his back, that were scraping, massaging and caressing. The blond wanted them to slide further and grip his ass, but strange enough, they never wandered beyond the hem of his black trousers.

 

The swordsman’s tongue ran over the ridges of his mouth and Sanji’s hips jerked involuntarily, his still clothed erection rubbing against the swordsman’s cock. They both let out a surprised gasp, letting the sound get lost in the other’s mouth.

 

The swordsman’s hips moved again, arching up to follow the friction but Sanji pulled back, just out of range. There was a flash of annoyance in the single dark eye, the pupil full blown and impatient.

 

”Get the fuck right back here” Zoro growled and finally slid his hands right where Sanji wanted them, trying to pull him back. But he had better plans than dryfucking.

He took the muscular arms and pulled them above the swordsman’s head.

 

”Keep these here for me, would you?”

 

It wasn’t really a question, but the blond didn’t give him time to protest. Before he could move or answer, the cook ducked down and bit on the hollow of the swordsman’s neck, then soothed it with a gentle kiss. The green-haired man squirmed, obviously caught off guard and a wave of goosebumps spread on his skin.

The cook chuckled. The swordsman’s hard nipple bumped against his fingers as he kissed

his way down the tan, stretched out neck to the collarbones and the middle of the chest. His hands caressed his sides, sliding past his hips and onto his thighs, where he rubbed soothing little circles on the inside.

 

”Oh gods you’re gorgeous” the cook whispered above the swordsman’s bellybutton. ”You’re a fucking piece of art like this, spread out in front of me. I could eat you. I could spend all night just teasing you, playing with your body, working you up…” he placed a fleeing kiss and the tight muscles jumped under the touch, accompanied by a small gasp. Sanji slid his hands past the hips and over the sensitive skin around the other man’s cock, drawing out more delicious sounds.

 

”I wonder if you’d let me” the cook continued, seemingly undistracted. The long fingers moved just around the swordsman’s erection, never quite touching it. His lips left the last exposed skin on the man’s lower belly. His tongue darted out to flavour the salty taste on them.

 

”You seem so hot” the cook whispered, hovering over the flushed, hard cock. He knew he was rambling but once the words started tumbling out he couldn’t quite stop them. 

”I wonder,” he continued, rubbing an index finger experimentally over the swordsman’s leaking slit, making him shudder and jump a little ”if you’re this hot on the inside too. I wanna know.”

 

The swordsman’s cock twitched under his finger and the cook smiled. 

 

”You seem to like the idea.”

 

”Just get on with it cook” he grunted. ”And decide what the fuck you want.”

Sanji’s adam’s apple bobbed as saliva flooded his mouth. His body was still under that shitty Devil-fruit spell, and the green haired bastard looked delicious, with a sheen of glistening sweat covering his skin.

But really, could he be blamed for it?

He knew for a while how he liked sex. Roughly, with a hint of pain. Sometimes, with a little bit more pain that made his fingers cut small halfmoon shaped dents to his palms. Sometimes, that was what he needed to push him over the edge. And basically, there was only one person in the crew who could give him that.

He was doing fine, keeping everything under control. Right until they met that shitty captain.

There was no other way to put it. His body needed this, and that urge had taken over his life. And the sooner he can be rid of the effects, the faster he can leave all of this behind.

You see, he’d thought this through.

So now, which way would be more effective? Would it work more like a sickness so he could get rid off of it faster if he sweated it out?

That sounded like a logical idea and a little voice in the back of Sanji’s head approved. And who was he to question the little persuasive noises in his head?

He ran a greedy hand down the swordsman’s staff and he shuddered.

”Your hand is so fucking cold cook” he panted.

”You better get used to it” the blond said, and leaving his cock, he slid his fingers down between the swordsman’s legs, stroking a teasing finger over his hole. His grin widened at the other man’s surprised gasp – he himself remembered too well how it felt the first time he’d fingered himself.

The swordsman’s hips buckled slightly, moving against his finger and precome dripped onto his stomach. The sight made the cook’s mouth water again and think what it would feel like to have that hard and hot thing in his mouth. He remembered those lost nights at Kamabakka, with the stupid vibrator buried deep in his ass and his fist tightly around his cock, stroking himself towards another orgasm, already trembling with sensitivity.

He wanted Zoro there. He wanted his fingers, or more likely, his mouth around him, his teeth as they bit down his shoulders the night of Luffy’s birthday.

He could give that to Zoro now.

Sanji ducked his head and drew his tongue along the underside of the swordsman’s cock. The sounds it elicited were beyond sinful, and despite his orders, the bigger man’s hands flew from above his head to the cook’s blond locks immediately, burying deep, but not daring to grab them hard.

The cook pushed his fingers harder against the swordsman’s opening, stroking it slowly up and down as his tongue dragged along the defined vein and flicked around the head, tasting the precome.

 

The swordsman grunted and something knocked against the blond’s hand at his side.

It was a small glass vial, clean and glinting under the yellow light of the crow’s nest.

The cook lifted his gaze to meet with the swordsman’s open eye.   

 

”You want me to…?” he asked as his fingers closed around the vial.

The swordsman nodded and grunted through his teeth, his head hitting the desks once again.

 

It was… something the cook wasn’t prepared for. Trust was something the swordsman was giving sparely, and yet he let himself so open to Sanji’s hand, without a moment of hesitation.

 

Something rushed in Sanji’s body. An urge, powerful, but different from the magic running in his blood. It swelled in the pit of his stomach, rising and fluttering up his chest and his sides, tickling the base of his throat.

Before he could catch himself, the cook leaned forward, catching his lips in a quick kiss. He sighed in surprise and the cook took advantage, licking his way past his lips and into his mouth, tasting him slowly, their tongues dancing around in soft, wet sounds.

The swordsman tasted like the honey roasted meat from dinner, and sweet sake.

It was probably the slowest kiss they’ve ever shared. But strangely, never one had been this satisfying before.

Or… warm.

 

His left hand cupped the swordsman’s face as they parted after another peck, leaving it with a small caress. He lowered himself back between his legs again, opening the bottle and spreading some of the clean oil over his fingertips, rubbing them together to warm it up.

 

He never imagined himself like this. Between another man’s legs, admiring them, wanting them. He never knew wanting to please could be this powerful.

The blond bent down and licked along the swordsman’s erection from base to top, taking him by surprise. Then warmth surrounded him, hot and wet as the cook wrapped his mouth around his cock, distracting him from the finger he pushed in, angling it slightly. Sanji felt Zoro twitch against his tongue and he quickly added the second, scissoring back and forth, drawing muffled sounds of discomfort from the green-haired man.

”Relax” the blonde whispered. His jaw was aching. Apparently, giving head was harder than he expected. ”Want me to go slower?”

 

”Are you a moron cook?” the swordsman snapped. ”Hurry the fuck up or I’m gonna come like this.”

Fuck you and your stupid mouuuuughh…” Maybe Sanji couldn’t grin around a mouthful, but he made sure to flip the man off for good measure.

Maybe Zoro would be able to grin with a mouth full of cock. He’d already seen him do it with a sword in his mouth so... they would have to find that out soon.

And besides the fact that it was very efficient for shutting the mossbrain up, giving head wasn’t that… unpleasant. The hot hardness against Sanji’s tongue and the way the swordsman’s cock filled his mouth was almost enough to make _him_ moan in satisfaction. The man left a salty taste in his mouth, and the cook flicked his tongue to gather every drop of it.

He barely heard the swordsman’s heavy pants but the hands in his hair tightened and his legs trembled at his sides.

Sanji released him with a loud, opscene _“pop”._ Zoro withered under him, moving his hips, trying to find the hot, wet heaven of the blond’s mouth while fucking himself on the long pale fingers inside him.

 

The cook’s pulse jumped – the sweaty tan skin of Zoro’s body as he worked himself toward pleasure, the bobbing adam’s apple and broken sighs leaving Zoro’s mouth made the cook heat up even more. He needed to see, to feel the swordsman come apart. 

He slid his fingers out and lifted the swordsman’s legs over his shoulders.

 

“I’m going in” he said, positioning himself against his opening. “Are you ready?”

 

The green-haired man nodded and Sanji pushed in slowly, his brows furrowing as the heat surrounded him.

It was… heaven. Despite his preparation, Zoro was still tight, but his body welcomed him, inviting him in deeper and he could barely resist the urge to just snap his hips and push all the way in, as deep as he could get. His body curled around itself and his forehead hit the swordsman’s chest as he tried to catch his breath.

A scraping sound made him look up and see the swordsman’s nails digging into the desk next him. The joints and veins stood out clearly, and his arms and shoulders radiated tension.

 

“Hey you alright? I-I can pull o- ”

 

“Fuckin’ hurry up shitcook or I swear I’m gonna chop your dick off!” Zoro gritted out. “Move while I can hold back!”

 

Sanji finally understood. Zoro was on the edge, so close to coming he needed all his willpower to force it back and wait for him.

 

The blond pushed in with one, hard move and groaned when he was fully inside, the swordsman’s heat surrounding him completely. He started to move without asking, rolling his hips with ease, grinding. Zoro pushed back against him, trying to hold him close with his legs and urge him for more. Sanji felt the beads of sweat forming on his back and forehead, plastering his locks against his face, the warmth of his own breath dancing back from the tan skin under him.

Sanji had never been a quiet lover, but always being surrounded by his crewmates, he’d learned to muffle the noises he made, even if it left a little unsatisfied pang in his chest.

One of the many advantages of the crow’s nest was that it was far away from everybody, standing tall above the deck and the sleeping quarters.

 

Sanji pulled out almost completely, then trusted back harder than ever before, enjoying the way the swordsman’s nails bit into his arms.

 

”Agh… fuckin’…finally…!”

 

”Shut the fuck up” the cook grinned.

 

”Keep this… up and I… might.”

 

The blond trusted hard, snapping his hips and grinding in harder in a steady rhythm.  He loved the way the other man’s hands gripped him, clenched around his upper arms but couldn’t help wanting them elsewhere – on his back, around his neck, just like he did in in the past two years, over and over almost every night when he saw him in a dream.

 

On a sudden impulse, Sanji surged back and kissed the swordsman, hard and short so he didn’t have time to react except the surprised cry as the cook shifted inside him. He kissed him again on the edge of his lips and trusted back. Letting the swordsman’s legs fall to his sides, his hand travelled down the muscular thigh and up the man’s hips and waist, ghosting over his stomach and torso.

Zoro clenched his teeth, eyes closed tight and brows furrowed together.

 

Sanji kissed his jaw, studying his face. It had changed so much over the past two years. In Sanji’s dreams, it was always so young and less edged despite the permanent scowl. In his dreams, it was never so hard when he looked down at him. Now it was for a completely different reason.

His earrings chimed in his palms. His fingers could get lost in the long green locks. 

His thumb caressed the edge of the clean scar on the swordsman’s face and the cook felt a small, dull pang in his chest.

He missed Zoro’s lost left eye. 

 

”Cook…”

 

Sanji kept trusting in, changing the angle, studying the swordsman’s face intently.

 

”Cook…! Cook I’m gonna…!”

 

”No” he whispered against the other man’s panting lips. ”I don’t want you to come just yet.”

 

He reached down and fisted his hand around the base of the swordsman’s cock.

Zoro cursed so colourful even the blond was impressed.

 

”You’re not serious.”

 

He reached down but the cook swatted his hand away.

 

”You betcha I am.”

 

He rolled his hips again, hitting the swordsman’s prostate with just enough force to make him see stars. The Adam’s wood desks were creaking slightly under them.

Even if he was a quiet lover, this made Zoro cry out, the sound no more than an irritated half-yell.

 

”I hate you!” he gritted, slamming his head back against the desks.

 

The cook grinned.

 

”I know you do.” He kissed and bit down on the long, exposed neck, sucking on the salty skin, enjoying what he thought of as the taste of Zoro on his tongue. Zoro’s body jerked violently and his cries increased. Dull fingernails bit into the blond’s biceps, then with a rush of movements, strong arms closed around his back, holding him close, tugging between his shoulder blades. 

Sanji felt their warmth around his sides, enclosing him. He made sure to remember that spot for later.

The swordsman’s cock was hot and slick with precome against his fingers. Inside, his body was hot and welcoming, and the blonde realized how very close he was himself too.

”Oh gosh you’re so much better than I imagined” he panther, biting down on the sharp collarbone, running the tip of his tongue against the edge of the scar marring his chest. Then, without warning, he sucked on the swordsman’s left nipple, flicking his tongue over the irritated skin.

The cook felt the swordsman jump against him, heard the desperate edge of his yell. Sanji grinded deep while letting him go, and the green-haired man came, muffling his sounds in the blond’s shoulder.

His blunt nails draw wide, pink stripes againt the cook’s pale neck and back. They stood out harsly under the luminescent light.

 

And the sight – the flushed, flustered sight as the swordsman came apart in his hands – was enough to push him over the edge too. He screwed his eyes shut, letting his mouth hang open when the force of the orgasm washed over him. Light and boneless, he dropped against the broad chest, searching for air.

 

~o~

He didn’t want to move.

The other’s body heat was so nice and the familiar scent was comforting. He didn’t know how long they laid there like that.

He didn’t want to move.

But the come started to dry between them and it was cold and disgusting. Also, he didn’t want to experience how painfully it can be to pull certain bodyhair.

He rolled over, the back of his fingers almost touching the swordsman’s side. His breathing looked even and deep, like the beginning of sleep.

He opened his hands, and just barely, with small caresses moved them up and down Zoro’s ribs.

It felt… alright.  

He just laid there, letting his thoughts go wherever they want, not grasping at any of them.

 

”Hey cook, are you okay?”

 

Sanji snorted.

 

”I’m fun-fuckin’-tastic shitty marimo. Why do you ask? I’m not the one who’d gotten screwed over the moon here.”

 

”Well I wouldn’t say moon, but…” He looked over with a half-smirk. ”Well maybe it reached the Jolly Roger. But it was far from moonwalkingly amazing.”

 

Sanji rose to the challenge. He leaned on his elbow to look over.

 

”Oh yeah? So what is moonwalking for you?”

 

”You want me to show you?” the swordsman asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Sanji fell silent, trying to hold back the large ’ _Hell yes!’_ before it could reach his mouth.

Despite his best effort, Zoro seemed to pick up on something. He rose slowly, and like a large predator, who has all the time in the world, hovered over the other.

 

”You’re a fucking menace cook” he said, deep and low, so close Sanji could feel the warmth of his breath. The green-haired man raised his hand and caressed up the cook’s side with the back of his nails. It dragged an expectant sigh from the blond’s mouth, still a little too sensitive from the previous fun.

 

Sanji felt the anticipation rise in his chest as the man moved over him, his muscles rippling under the sweaty skin. He parted his legs to give him more room, knees rising next to the swordsman’s sides. But his arms rose by themselves, entwining around the base of the man’s skull, the tips of his fingers getting lost with the small circles they buried in the soft moss.

He never wanted anybody this much before, or so shortly after he just came. But his body was heating up again, part of it screaming for Zoro’s attention and his heart was beating like a drum against his ribs.

He brought him down for a kiss.

 

”I want you inside me.”

 

The swordsman took one of Sanji’s hands from his face and kissed his palm. It was a fleeing, soft press of lips but it made the cook’s heart trip over itself.

Then he bit down on the long pale neck and the cook let out a surprised-satisfied yell. It sent white-hot sparks of pleasure down his spine and his arms fastened around the man’s back.

The swordsman was just about to move further when there was a sudden noise on the far side behind them, like a tap against glass. They both froze and snapped their heads in unison to see a row of retracting hands on the outer side of the window. In the light, there was something looking like a white piece of paper taped against it.

They both looked at each other and scrambled to their feet to take a look.

 

It really was a note. With elegant, black handwriting, a message, saying:

 

_”Usopp left the loudspeaker on after the battle._

_Please turn it off before you continue.  
Thank you. ”_

 

Sanji’s eyes were close as wide as saucers and, looking at him, Zoro didn’t look more intelligent himself.

The cook threw the window open in a quick motion and looked into the night, only to see the last of his friends disappear to their night quarters, chatting and laughing between themselves.

The cook recognized the ship’s mechanic’s large form, closely followed by Brook’s skeletal frame and a glimpse of Nami’s ginger hair as she closed the door behind herself and Robin.

 

The blond slumped down into the cushions.

The. Entire. Crew.

The entire crew had heard them.

 

There was a soft click next to his right and he looked over to see the swordsman’s hand leaving the big black button on the wall.

 

”Well…”

„…shit.”

 

* * *

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: "Muhahahaha!" *ugly evil laughter*  
> Thank you for the hard and patient work of sunshinesthroughtheclouds, who betaed this story  
> (honestly what the fuck is english even)


End file.
